Cruel Gift
by PinkGrenade
Summary: Kagome was always seen as a mere copy of the woman she was reincarnated from. All seems lost when she finds that her one love will not return her feelings. After a fateful wish changes her image both physically and mentally, will she be able to finally fi
1. Big Changes

Cruel Gift

By Pink

(I do not own Inuyasha or any of the character…)

* * *

Summary: Kagome was always seen as a mere copy of the woman she was reincarnated from. All seems lost when she finds that her one love will not return her feelings. After a fateful wish changes her image both physically and mentally, will she be able to finally find happiness?

* * *

Chapter One: Big Changes

* * *

'All I am is just a reflection… A mere copy if the real deal. I am such a fool to think that he would love me… I can never truly be happy. Am I always going to be a jewel shard detector? Hasn't he even seen the change in me. Has he seen what I have become? I have been training with Midoriko in my dreams and my training has been complete… But yet I am still not good enough for him nor will I ever be…' Kagome laid against the soft grass and stared up into the clear sky. Her body had become more lean with muscle and he hair was down to her knees, her body had also developed and shaped in all the right places. Though she was still fairly petite. 

Kagome looked across the sky and sighed getting up while brushing off her cherry blossom kimono. Kagome turned around and started walking back towards the camp. 'I am not her copy nor will I ever be Kikyou's reincarnation…' Her eyes darkened as she thought about the disgusting priestess. 'Can't Inuyasha see that she is dead and is not suppose to be of this world? Can he not see that I love him… No, that I did love him. I waited 3 years for him and he still chases after that bitch. Why must I suffer like this? Inuyasha…' There was a noise in the air and she turned toward it to see Sango looking at her with concern. She smiled her go lucky smile she always put on when she was sad. Sango walked over and smiled slightly.

"Kagome, are you okay? You don't seem to be feeling so well," she stated with a soft sister like concern. Kagome smiled at Sango because they had always been like sisters and would always be. 'If only you knew Sango…' Then Kagome put on a playful grin and giggled a little.

"Of course I am okay silly, what would make you think that I wasn't okay?" Kagome asked in a teasing voice. Sango smiled brightly to see she was back to normal and just kind of shook her head.

"I must have just been imagining thing. Anyways Inuyasha said he went out to go hunt for himself and we don't really know where he is right now…" she said and got really quiet at the last part. Kagome turned her head to Sango and gave her a sad smile. 'I know where he is and I don't know why but it hurts… I know it shouldn't because I don't love him anymore but the thought that I use to love him.' She put a hand behind her head and just laughed a little.

"Who needs the hanyou anyways? Come on Sango I will race you back to the camp site!" Kagome yelled as she dashed into the woods running back to the camp.

Sango lowered her head as she watched Kagome run away. 'Kagome why must you hide your feelings? Don't you feel like you can talk to me…' She shook her head and ran through the woods and got to the camp only to see Kagome there with a sheepish grin. 'She is just faking her happiness… The only time she seems to be happy is when she looks at Shippo…'

"Momma can I have a lollipop?" came Shippo's innocent voice. Kagome looked down at him and smiled. She reached for her yellow bag and pulled out a red lollipop and handed it to him. He smiled brightly and began to lick it. Kagome looked across the fire to see Miroku fast asleep which was unusual because he usually waited a little while longer before going to sleep. She just shook her head and got into her sleeping bag. Shippo soon came over to her sleeping bag and got in with her and they went fast asleep.

* * *

_Dream_

_"Inuyasha how could you… How could you betray me like this! I loved you and waited for three years and this is how you repay me!" she screeched at the top of her lungs. He stared at her with cold eyes and gave off an evil laugh._

_"You make me sick… All you were was a copy for me to stare at while the original was gone… Now that I have the jewel and Naraku is defeated I can wish for Kikyou to be revived. You are no longer needed bitch," he laughed evilly. Tears streamed down her face as she turned towards her friends lifeless bodies. She searched frantically for Shippo and did not find him but when she turned around she saw Inuyasha slit his throat and drop his body._

_She felt the anger boil up in her blood and she began to change. She grew long white claws and her hair had silver streaks in them. She grew fangs and her eyes turned blood red. On her face appeared one marking on the side of her face that was orange._

_"Inuyasha, it is I who will have the last laugh for you have killed my friends!" she screamed as she ran at him and took him by the throat. She smiled evilly as she held him in the air and she brought up her claws and…_

_End Of Dream_

* * *

The light rays of the sun hit her head and she groaned as she sat up. Shippo was still curled up next to her sleeping and she smiled as she laid back down next to him. 'It was just a dream but it seemed so real… Plus it had to be a dream because I am just a simple human. I know one thing is for sure though, the final battle with Naraku is near.' She looked to her friends Miroku and Sango to find them both fast asleep. When she looked up in the tree she found Inuyasha laying on a branch fast asleep. With all accounted for she laid back down and went to sleep for Inuyasha had decided earlier they would have a couple of days for a break. 

"Wench wake up right now!" the annoying hanyou yelled. Kagome groaned and sat up to find everyone awake except Shippo whom rest in her arms. She glared at Inuyasha and got and evil smile on her face. 'Why cant he just call me by my given name?' She tilted her head to the side a little and had a fun idea.

"Inuyasha…" she said sweetly and he looked at her with a confused look. She stood up and put Shippo back into the sleeping bag while she walked over to her yellow back pack. She then turned around and gave the sweetest look. "Sit Boy," she said simply and he plummeted into the ground leaving a huge imprint in it. She just shook her head and laughed as he got up and jumped into the trees. He glared down at her and gave a huff.

"I am going to go scout for the enemy… I will be back later," he said simply before jumping off. Kagome narrowed her eyes and her friends saw this. She knew he wasn't going to go and scout for the enemy, he never was. He always went to go see Kikyou when he said something like that. 'He can have the clay pot.' She ran a hand through her bangs and she groaned a little. Sango got up and brushed her self off. She threw her legs around Kilala and also took her huge weapon.

"I am actually going to go scout for enemies and I will be back soon," Sango said lightly as she took off into the air. Those words had hurt what she had said. Kagome knew Kikyou and Inuyasha were together right now but it made it more obvious. She looked over at Miroku who gave her a raised eyebrow. She just shook her head and laid against the sleeping bag.

"Miroku… Do you think the final battle is coming up? I mean we have one half and Naraku has the other half," Kagome almost whispered. Miroku looked over at her with a sincere look and he nodded.

"The final battle is coming up soon and that is something that we will not be able to stop," he said lightly. 'I just hope we make it through this…' Kagome nodded and handed Shippo to Miroku. She smiled and started walking into the woods.

"I am going for a walk and I will be back later," she stated with a softer voice. He nodded to her as she started walking through the woods. 'My heart aches because of him but I do not ache because I use to love him but because he continues to betray me every second he takes another breathe…' Her eyes narrowed as she walked through the woods to the open clearing. Kagome sat down against the smooth grass. She then snapped her head up because she sensed something coming near.

"Naraku…" her voice held venom as she said his simple name. He stood there before her with the other half of the jewel. This time it was really him and not just a doll. 'I will kill you Naraku…' She stood up and stared at him with emotionless eyes.

"Hello dear miko," he said with an evil smile. She glared at him and concentrated and a sword appeared in her hands. It had a tear drop imprinted in its handle and had a rose imprinted in the blade. She steadied herself into a fighting stance and glared at him.

"What do you want Naraku?" she asked harshly. He looked at her and gave her and amused look. He took a step forward and gave her and evil smirk. He also dropped into a fighting stance. 'What is he up to?"

"Funny that Inuyasha is not here to protect you miko," he said with slight amusement. Kagome narrowed her eyes and slightly brought her foot back ready for an attack.

"Who said I ever needed the hanyou's protection?" she asked with sarcasm. His eyes narrowed when he looked over at her. He raced forward and shot out a tentacle. She quickly flipped up into the air and brought her sword down slashing the tentacle away with grace.

"I admit you may have some skill but do you think that it will be enough to defeat me?" he asked with a fake innocent voice. She smirked and raced forward and he shot out another tentacle which she dodged with grace. She twisted her sword around and slashed off that tentacle.

"It will be more than enough to defeat you Naraku," she stated coolly. He raced forward getting ready to attack and he brought out a tentacle to strike but she dodged and sliced it in half. He glared at her and brought out another tentacle to attack her but she also dodged that one quickly then sliced the tentacle in half. He then raced forward to punch her but she did a back flip and landed behind him. She then sent her fist into his back sending him flying into the ground. He looked shocked when he turned to face her. He could tell that there was something different about her and it was threatening him with his dear life and here he was the real thing and he couldn't help but feel he had made a mistake coming as his real self. "Are you going to chicken out now Naraku," Kagome stated coolly. He looked over at her and shook his head charging after her. She easily dodged his attack and swiped her sword chopping off three more tentacles. She turned around and gave him and evil smile which shocked him even further. He ran after her prepared to swipe down at her. She flipped up into the air and landed on the branch.

"Good-bye Naraku!" she screamed as she charge forward and slashed her sword down sending a powerful wave of miko energy at him. She watched as he screamed in pain and was torn apart and was killed right there. She walked forward and picked up the last half of the jewel and put the two pieces together. There was a bright light of blue that spread throughout the whole forest blinding everything in sight. When the light died down she saw Inuyasha and Kikyou standing across from her.

"Naraku is dead… Very interesting thing my copy, now hand over the jewel to Inuyasha and I," Kikyou said coolly. Kagome backed away and shook her head. Inuyasha rushed forward with his sword and swiped down and she brought up her sword just in time to block it.

"Give me the jewel… Naraku has been defeated and the jewel made whole. You are no longer needed," he said with a harsh voice. He swung down again and once again she blocked him. Kagome's eyes filled with tears as she fought against Inuyasha. 'Why must you do this to me Inuyasha…'

"I will never give you the jewel!" she screamed. Inuyasha came rushing over at her with his sword and swiped at her. She did a back flip and landed behind him but unluckily he swiped at her and she got sent into the tree. She stood up shakily in pain. Her eyes were brimming with tears and she didn't even think when she thought this, 'I wish I was a powerful Inuyoukai!' There was a blinding blue light that surrounded the area and when it died down there stood Kagome changed. Her hair was between her ankles and her knees. She had silver streaks in her hair. She had long white claws and her body had grown into all the right places. Her eyes flared red as she rushed at Inuyasha and with one swipe of her sword she killed him. She then turned to Kikyou and charged at her and swiped her sword across the woman's body and the souls spilled out. She felt her soul return to her which felt good.

"Momma?" came Shippo's innocent voice. Her heart dropped when she heard him so she turned to face him. She put on her fake happy smile and looked towards him.

"Yes hun, what do you need?" she asked in a sweet voice. Shippo looked passed her and saw the dead body of Naraku, Inuyasha, and the pile of ashes. He looked wide-eyed at his mother and ran forward and jumped up as she caught him in her arms.

"Inuyasha wont harm us anymore…" she whispered soothingly into his ear and he fell asleep. She walked silently back to the camp site to find Sango and Miroku sitting there quietly. She smiled brightly and sat across from them.

"Naraku has been defeated, Inuyasha and Kikyou are also dead and I have turned into a demon by accidentally making a wish on the jewel," she stated simply and they looked at her wide-eyed. Miroku then took off his beads to find that he no longer had the wind tunnel in his hand. He looked at Kagome and gave her a hug as she looked down and smiled at him. She then stood up while taking her back pack and Shippo.

"I know now you guys are going back to go live in the village with Kaede but I am going to travel and I will come visit you sometime so Good-Bye," she said softly as she ran into the forest with inhuman speed. Sango and Miroku looked at each other then where to she disappeared to.

* * *

"It is the time of the year where I now send you out to find new soldiers that are powerful so do not disappoint me," Sesshomaru stated coolly. The four generals bowed down and took a step back. 

"Yes Sesshomaru-Sama," they all said at the same time then they all left to find the new soldiers.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading my first chapter so please review… Flames are welcome just as long as you tell me what was wrong with the chapter. School is out so it will be easy to update! 


	2. The Village

(I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters…)

Cruel Gift

By PinkGrenade

* * *

Chapter two: The Village

* * *

'I can't believe I actually did that… I killed Inuyasha and Kikyou. I killed my only love and the only person I will ever love. Inuyasha please forgive me!' Kagome cried silently to herself as Shippo lay next to her in a blanket sleeping. She seemed to be having an emotional struggle. She clutched her chest as she stared at his sword. 'He wasn't even a match for me… Couldn't he have at least put up a fight? Then he might still be alive. I know he chose Kikyou but I don't know what snapped in me to kill him. He wanted the jewel and he couldn't have it, but I still love him…' She wiped away the tears and laid down in her sleeping bag then put her hand out and brought Shippo to her chest for his comforting warmth. 

'He is dead now and there is nothing I can do but go forward… I will never let anyone harm me emotionally again. I will never care for anyone but Shippo and my friends again.' Her eyes slowly drifted closed after those last thoughts. The fire lit up the small area around the surrounding area. Right when she went to sleep a miko barrier formed around them to protect them from harms way. Five hours had passed and dawn was soon approaching. Kagome's eyes snapped open and she stood right up putting on a black kimono.

She strapped her sword to her side and Inuyasha's to her other. She packed her things into her yellow back pack and prepared to leave and threw the back pack onto her back. She had changed now and no longer had that glistening look in her eyes you would see all the time. Now the only time you would ever see it is if she was looking at her innocent kit. She slowly walked over to Shippo's sleeping form and her heart pounded against her chest as she saw he looked so innocent. She scooped him up as he slowly opened his eyes. He looked up at his mother and smiled at her brightly.

"What are we going to do today momma?" Shippo asked in his innocent voice. Kagome looked down at her and nuzzled his nose. 'I love him so much… He is my light in the darkness.' She put a finger to her lips and smiled her fake smile.

"Well we are going to go to my time forever and ever! We can live there where no harm can come to us and we can always have fun," she said with enthusiasm. His blue eyes widened as he looked up at her with a disbelieving look.

"Really?" he asked excitedly. She nodded and he began bouncing up and down in her arms as she smiled warmly at him. They walked through the woods and soon came to the opening of the meadow. 'It has been one month since I last saw my family. She slowly approached the bone eater's well and looked down. She looked down at Shippo and whispered, "This is it so hang on." She jumped down with him clutching to her Kimono as she dropped down the well.

They both closed their eyes and waited for the blue light to engulf them. Instead it never came and she felt her self drop at the bottom of the well. Her eyes widened in shock as tears slid down her face. 'It cannot be! I can never go back now! What more can go wrong for me!' She broke down and started crying. Shippo looked up at his mother's face and used his paw to wipe her tears away. He nuzzled her neck as she looked down at him and dried the rest of the tears.

"It seems after I used the jewel for my wish that the well had closed up… I didn't even mean to make that wish! This is such a cruel gift," she whispered harshly under her breathe. Shippo looked up at his mother and frowned slightly.

"It's okay momma because you have me remember?" Shippo stated with determination. She looked down at him and her heart dropped at that innocent face. Kagome nodded and replied, "Yes I do, and I will never let anything happen to you so let us be going now." He nodded and they began walking hand in hand down the path into the woods. Birds flew across the forest filling it with the music of animals. Her eyes darted around the forest making sure the direction they were going was safe. Shippo sat there in her arms playing with his little toys. She looked down at his innocent face and smiled softly but then hid it.

"Shippo this looks like it would be a good place to camp for the night," Kagome said softly as she set Shippo down. She put down her yellow back pack and took out her two person sleeping bag she set it up then went and set up the fire. She pulled out her pots and pan and began cooking some ramen. Shippo sat there waiting for dinner to be down. He looked up at his mom and smiled.

"Momma, can I have a loli pop" he asked innocently. She looked at him and smiled softly. She shook her head and he pouted. She laughed slightly and replied sternly, "You can not have any sweets until you have your dinner." He nodded then and sat by the pot waiting for dinner to be done. She took the pot and poured ramen into two bowls and handed one to Shippo. He ate quickly and she just watched with a smile. She noticed that it was starting to get darker and closer to Shippo's bedtime. 'Inuyasha…' Her eyes saddened slightly as she thought about him. 'I have Shippo so I should be happy and not sad at all!' With that last thought she seemed to become less sad but still held that feeling. 'I shouldn't show emotion to anyone but my kit…' With that thought she started working on an emotionless mask.

Shippo snuggled into the two person sleeping bag and got cozy. Soon after Kagome followed suit and slid in with him bringing him close to her chest just to listen to his heart beat. She smiled softly down at her son. 'I love him so much…' Shippo looked up at his mom before falling asleep and thought, 'Mom I wish you would be okay and forget the bad things that plague your mind…' They both dozed off into their sleep. The winds blew around the camp and the fire blew out leaving their small camp site go into darkness.

* * *

Kagome's eyes fluttered open as she saw that the sun was already approaching… 'I can not believe I actually slept in this long… I don't normally sleep this long.' She sat up and picked Shippo up the gently set him in a blanket. She then packed up the sleeping bag and put it into the yellow back pack. She took the pots and pans and also packed them. She put her black kimono back on and tied both swords on. She looked around the picked out her black hair tie and tied it back in a high pony tail letting her bangs fall down freely. She breathed in deeply and hoisted her yellow back pack onto her back. Kagome then bent down and scooped Shippo back up into her arms and began walking into the woods. Her eyes quickly darted around to make sure all was well and when she was satisfied she steadied her eyes to the path ahead. 

"Interesting…" she mumbled under her breathe. When they came out of the forest up ahead in a clearing was a human village. Kagome wrinkled her nose in disgust. 'I seriously hope I didn't smell that bad when I was a human… I really, really hope not.' She sighed briefly and lightly shook her head. Shippo's eyes soon opened and she looked down at him and smiled brightly. He looked up at his mother and returned that same smile. Her face turned into an emotionless mask as they entered the village as Shippo fell back asleep in her arms.

There were people running everywhere on the dirt roads and playing. 'They don't even realize how much danger they may be in every single day they are out and about.' It got silent around the village and the people turned to stare at her and they got very scared and drew back to let her pass. Kagome's eyes narrowed as they backed away. Then a young looking man came up to her wearing monk garbs. Her eyes scanned is form and he was also holding a monks staff. 'Do they plan on slaying me?'

"Demon, what is your purpose for coming to this village?" the young monk asked harshly. Kagome quickly glanced around the village to see that people were very frightened. 'This couldn't be any worse! Now it will take much more to make them trust me since I am not human!' She sighed and looked at him with slightly calmer eyes but held an emotionless face.

"I am just traveling through with my kit… Possibly looking for shelter for the day or a place to live. I do not mean to frighten you humans because believe me I will not harm any of you as long as you do not pose a threat to me or my kit," Kagome stated coolly at the monk. He looked at her and nodded and smiled slightly. He bowed slightly and she did so back. He then motioned her to follow him which she did.

"You can stay at the temple with my fellow monks and I… If you want you could even live with us as long as you help protect the village when other demons come and attack," he said softly. Kagome looked at him as they walked up the hill and her eyes softened. 'He really does care about the village and the people… I can tell that for sure. If they are offering me a place to live in order to help with protecting why shouldn't I take it? That way I can live a more peaceful life.' They approached a well built temple that was the color blue. She looked around and saw gardens with different flowers growing in them.

"I think I will take you up on that offer you had give to me…" Kagome said softly in almost a whisper like voice as he nodded to her. She then looked at him and said softly, "I don't think you ever told me your name. What might it be?" He looked at her from the side and smiled softly.

"My name is Masaaki, and what might your kit's and yours be?" he then asked. She slightly smiled but then hid it and replied, "My name is Kagome and my kit's name is Shippo." He looked at her and nodded is head. They then came up to a door and he slid it to the side opening it. Inside was two beds that were on the ground and a small table with a candle lit. There was also another table on it with some food laid out. She looked over at him and nodded.

"This room will do perfectly and I thank you," she said softly and he left. She walked inside and placed the sleeping Shippo into one of the beds. She then set down her back pack and walked over to the door and slid it shut. She then slid off her kimono and took out her hair tie. She slid into the covers and closed her eyes falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Dream _

_"Momma, Momma, look what I got you!" said and overly excited Shippo handing his mother a bundle of flowers. She smiled down at them and took them into her hands smiling brightly._

_"Why thank you! Are you done with you studies for the day?" she asked sternly. He looked at her and smiled and laughed. She tackled him and they began rolling around laughing._

_"I practiced the swords skills that you taught me and I want to keep continuing…" he said softly. She looked over at him and nodded. They sat on the hill facing the peaceful village._

_"Momma I like it here and I hope we can stay here forever," Shippo said softly as he looked up at his mother. She looked down at him and nodded but then scooped him up and nuzzled his nose. She then whispered into his ear, "Don't worry everything will always be like this…"_

_End of Dream_

* * *

Shippo's eyes snapped open and he looked over to see Kagome still lay there asleep. 'At least Momma is okay.' He then laid back down and fell back asleep. Kagome then woke up and got up pushing the covers off of her. She slipped on her black kimono and tied her swords to her side. She then put her hair up in a high pony tail with the black tie. She smiled softly at Shippo's sleeping form then slid on her emotionless mask. She slid open the door then slid it closed. She walked down the hall and went outside to the gardens. Kagome watched as s bird landed on a branch and began to chirp. 'Everything is really peaceful here and I like it… I think I have made the right choice.' She heard a twig snap behind her and she spun around to see Masaaki. She then turned back around to look around. 

"You know it is a very peaceful life that we all live here…" Masaaki said calmly to Kagome. She looked over at him and nodded in agreement. He looked at her and frowned then asked, "Why do you not dislike humans? Why do you not mind living with us?" She looked towards him the back to the flowers.

"I do not care for what people say about humans… It just doesn't really matter to me," she replied softly. He nodded in understanding but then there was this huge commotion going on so they ran out of the temple area and into the village. There stood one of the man generals. His icy blue hair was tied back into a high pony tail. He looked like he stood 6"7 and he had icy blue eyes and he had two blue stripes on either side of his cheek. He had a muscular build also.

"What do you want with our peaceful village?" the monk asked seriously. The General looked at him but then sensed a great power and looked towards Kagome shocked to see that the power was coming from a female demon. He scanned her figure to see that she seemed very beautiful. 'This seems to be a very interesting day.' He stepped forward towards Kagome.

"I came in command of Sesshomaru-Sama to recruit new and powerful demons for the army and I have come to talk to you," he said looking towards Kagome. She looked at him with narrowed eyes. She turned to see Shippo standing by the temple.

* * *

A/N: I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope that you all review! Thank you and review! 

The Last Shadow Rider: Well I am happy you were in a good mood and think I have a good plot going. So thanks for reviewing!

sexylucifer: Thank you, I am glad you like my new story and chapter!

WhiteTiger (Anon): I am glad you like this and don't worry because I plan on finishing this story.

BlackAngelBlood: Okay, Okay! I updated and I will update within the next couple of days or so.

kagedfox: I don't mean to make it seem like it is going fast but I am glad that you like it.

Charlene Rivers (Anon): I think the ending might give you a little hint on how Sesshomaru and Kagome are going to cross paths. I am glad you think it is god so far.

fluffymagnet: Well I am glad you like my story a lot, you are a very nice supporter!

tinytot: I am glad you thought it was a good job!

bluediamond-hime: I am glad that you think it is a great starting so far!

Inu Girl Demon (Anon): Well here is the next chapter and sorry it took a little longer.

Vi3t Babii: Well I am glad you liked it but once again I did not mean to make it seemed rushed. I like random, random is good.

InuMiko Kira: Thanks for the compliment. I am working on the next chapter to Dangerous Attraction so that should be up in a couple of days.

azn-modern-miko: Thank you!

animevixen910: Aw thanks! I don't really like Kikyou either…

Miko (anon): Well sorry if you feel that way… She might be ooc in the beginning but you have to think of how she is changing mentally because the fact that she is now a demon.

lyn (anon): Yes I will!

TheWildWind: Thanks and I will continue.

InuyashaJunky: I don't understand what you mean by choppy but thanks for reviewing.

andrea10: Well here is more to read!

stonedjoker1: Thanks you…


	3. Commander

(I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters…)

Cruel Gift

By PinkGrenade

* * *

Chapter Three: Commander

* * *

"Why would you want to come here and talk to me? I don't hold any interest in joining the army so just leave because you are wasting your precious time," Kagome said coolly. 'I just want to live a peaceful life here… Why cant people just leave Shippo and I alone?' The General narrowed his eyes at her and walked towards her. She looked at him and saw he had a very serious look.

"I do not think that I am wasting my time… You could prove to be a very powerful soldier and might go up in rank fast," he replied back. Kagome turned her back to him and began walking to the entrance of the temple. 'I don't like him… He seems a little too… Strange' She then turned around and narrowed her eyes.

"You are wasting your time. I live a peaceful life here and do not like to be disturbed. Good day you General," she said in a harsh voice. He looked at her with widened eyes but quickly narrowed them. She started walking quickly away and he followed her. She seemed to be getting annoyed with him following her. She quickly walked to the gardens and pressed her back up against a tree. He came over to her and frowned. She watched as he rubbed his thumb up and down the handle of his sword. 'What in the world is he thinking about?' He tilted his head to the side and gave a small smile.

"It is by Sesshomaru's orders that all who we want to recruit come with us when we ask of it," he said coolly. She narrowed her eyes and rested her hand on the handle of her sword and gently rubbed it. He slightly shrugged his shoulders and sighed, "At least think about it and if you would like to join then come to the castle of the western lands and I will help you get set up…" Kagome frowned slightly but then hid it.

"I have a kit, what would I do with him?" she asked irritably. He looked at her shocked that she had a kit. 'I wonder if she also has a mate… That would be rather disappointing…' He shrugged his shoulders and said, "Well you would bring him along to live with you along with your mate assuming you would want him to come with you." She nodded slightly in understanding but then stopped when she hear the mate part. 'Does he think I have a mate or something?' She stared at him strangely thin hid it.

"I do not have a mate… Nor do I need one," she said harshly while he looked at her with a slightly relieved face. 'Well then maybe I might have a chance with this lovely demoness…' Kagome groaned slightly and started to walk up to the door then turned and stopped.

"I will be going just let me get my thing and also so I can get my kit," she said softly then walked towards her room. He soon followed after following closely behind her steps. 'Why does he have to follow me…'

"Do you enjoy following me? Do you not have anything else you can do to keep yourself busy?" she asked in a cold voice that sent shivers down his back. 'I wonder what is wrong with her…' He smirked slightly as he stepped into her room.

"In fact I do enjoy following you so get your things so we can be on our way," he replied with sarcasm. 'Why is he acting like this…' Kagome ran a hand through her bangs and glared at the general.

"So general might you have a name?" she asked with a fake innocent voice. He laughed slightly as he looked at her. 'I wonder if he will answer or not… I wonder if Sesshomaru will recognize me or this sword since he has been wanting it.' He smiled slightly as he looked at her.

"The name is Kisho… It means," he was cut off by Kagome staring at him. She replied, "One who knows his own mind… Right?" he nodded and she smiled slightly but then hid it. She rolled up the sleeping bag and put it into the yellow bag. She also picked up Shippo's little toys and also packed them into the bag. He watched her as he leaned against the wall. Once in awhile she would looked up at him with a strange look in her eyes. 'She seems to have been through a lot… I wonder what had happened to her to make her eyes so depressing. I wonder what the others will think of me bringing a female into the army… We don't have any females in the army at all and she would be the first one if they accept her.' Kisho watched as she stood up and brushed the dust off of her kimono. Kagome turned to face him but then put her interest towards the door as she smiled slightly.

"Shippo come here sweetie," she said in a gentle soothing face. He was shocked when she used her face like that and no sooner did she say that did a red blur rush passed him and into Kagome's arms. She smiled brightly down at the innocent kit in her arms. 'I love him so much…'

"Momma where are we going to go?" asked an innocent voice. She looked down at him and patted his head. She put her finger to her lip as if in thought. She then looked down at him and gave him a goofy look.

"Well it looks like I will be joining Sesshomaru's army so we can go to the castle and live there and I will just be part of the forces… Unless you want to stay here," she began to say as his eyes widened. He shook his head really fast and clung onto her kimono. She laughed slightly as she petted the top of his head. 'He makes me so happy…'

"We should probably get going, it is going to be a very long trip… Gather your things. I will be waiting out by the horses," Kisho stated before walking outside. Kagome smiled slightly as he walked away and she looked down at Shippo and scooped him up into her arms. Shippo looked up at her with his innocent eyes that made her feel warm inside.

"Well I guess we are leaving now… We didn't even get to stay here that long and we are already on the move again. It kind of sucks you know. I wish for once we could stay still and maybe when we get there we will be able to finally stay in one spot and not have to go anywhere else anymore. So you have everything you need right Shippo?" she asked at that last part. He nodded and gave a big toothy grin. She said, "Right now lets get going so we can leave." Kagome slid open the door and walked towards Kisho rushing passed Maasaki.

"Need any help getting up?" he asked as she stopped by the horse. She stopped and gave him a strange looked and raised an eyebrow.

"No thank you, I can do this by myself thank you very much… Now I believe you said we needed to get going right?" Kagome stated with coldness in her voice. He nodded slightly dumbfounded she once again had the coldness that was in her voice. She hopped up and swung her foot over the horses saddle. She was shocked when she sensed something. 'These are not normal horses… They hold demon blood so that means they will go faster… Strange I never heard of them before.' Shippo fell asleep fast as they rode into the woods. She breathed in the clean air and smiled slightly careful to hide it as her hair fell in front of her face. He turned his face to look at her from the side and saw her long raven-silvery hair flow down waving as it hit the wind. 'Beautiful…'

"Is there something wrong?" Kagome asked coolly as she looked at him. He shook his head and looked forward. 'She is hiding things that she never wants to remember.

"In which lands were you born in?" he asked with interest. She looked over at him and shrugged slightly. 'I can't tell him I was born in the future so I don't know… Well I could say the Eastern Lands… Yeah I should just say that.' She smiled as she looked over at him and lowered her eyes.

"I was born in the Eastern Lands… Though my parents were born in the Western Lands. I think I like it here a lot better though. So how much longer until we stop?" Kagome asked seriously. He just smirked slightly as they rode on.

"Not much longer then you can take a rest. You know you are acting like a human. Only humans need to take these many breaks and I is kind of strange…" he said in a low voice. Kagome looked at him then looked away. 'Well maybe I was human at one point in time and just am use to resting all the time…' She brushed the horses white locks as they rode through the woods.

"We can stop here for the night so get your possessions and settle down. If you travel a little farther into the woods east you should see a hot spring there," Kisho said quietly as he swung his leg off of the horse. He walked over and leaned up against the tree. Kagome nodded to him and walked down the dirt path. She saw the small hot spring and smiled. She looked down at Shippo and whispered, "Sweetie wake up we are here…" Shippo slowly opened his eyes and looked to see they were at the hot spring. He looked up and smiled at his mother. They both took off their things and got in.

"Momma, why did you agree to join Sesshomaru's army?" Shippo asked with a curious voice. She looked down with him and frowned slightly… 'That is a good question. Why did I join Sesshomaru's army?'

"Well I needed to join the army for different purposes you know… Okay here is the truth, I do not know why I am joining it for it would not do me any good," she said quickly. Shippo looked at his mother and laughed at her. She frowned and started tickling him and he laughed.

"Well I think we should head back to camp now…" she said in a sweet voice as she scooped him up and dried him off. He smiled up at her and they both got dressed and headed back to camp. They walked through the woods until they got to the small clearing. She laid down the two person sleeping bag and got into it with Shippo following soon after. Kagome pulled Shippo close to her chest as she fell asleep listening to his small heart beat. Kisho looked down and saw this with curious eyes. 'I wonder what is troubling her so much to do that…'

"Good night Kagome," Kisho murmured before he jumped into a tree so he could go to sleep.

* * *

"Sesshomaru-Sama… We have news that Kisho is bringing back a new recruit that seems to have a strange aura around her," Jaken mumbled under his breathe as he looked up to Sesshomaru. Sesshomau looked at him with his cold stoic face that sent shiver down Jakens spine. Jaken eyed Sesshomaru waiting for an answer.

"Well then, we will have to see this new recruit…" he said in a cold emotionless voice as his eyes pierced Jakens very soul. Jaken nodded and scurried away.

* * *

It had already been a couple hours of riding on the horses for Kisho Kagome, and Shippo. The sun was blaring around them lighting the way through the forest. 'I wonder how much longer we will have to wait to get there… God this is extremely dull.' Just then Kisho stopped his horse and turned his head towards Kagome.

"We are here, now stay close. There is some things I will need to tell you. First thing is never go against Sesshomaru-Sama's orders for it may be your last moment in life. Second thing do not speak rudely to your superior officers. Thirdly in order to see what your rank will be you have to face off against the different ranks. If you beat all the people in one rank you move up to the next rank. Usually they only beat one rank and go up slowly when they are here. I am not sure if you are able to but I think you might be able to make it to commander which is just below my rank and I am top rank. Also watch your back while living here… Since you are considered beautiful, some demon males might try to force themselves on you. Not that you couldn't take care of yourself or anything," Kisho said with a reassuring smile as they entered the gates. Kagome's grip slightly tightened on Shippo as they passed through the demon village and headed up on the path to the castle.

"Loosen up and don't be so worried," he said with a sadistic smile. She looked at him then turned her face back to the road. She mumbled under her breathe, "I am not…" He laughed slightly when he heard this. Kagome sent him a cold look that could challenge Sesshomaru and it sent shivers down his spine. Kisho turned his attention to the front of the castle as he saw his group of men waiting for him. He swung his leg off of his horse and walked over to Kagome and held out his hand to help her down. She ignored it and jumped off with Shippo in her arms. He cocked an eyebrow at her as she brushed passed him.

"Alright men… You know what time it is so gather up the different ranking and we shall get started," Kisho said in a different voice that was cold, distant, and commanding. It had shocked Kagome because he had been so kind with her and she had somewhat liked it.

"Follow me and stay on guard… The only way you can move up in ranks here is too fight for the position," he said coolly. She nodded as they walked in. Kisho motioned for one of his personal servant to come over.

"This is my servant and she will take care of Shippo while you go through the trials," Kisho said in a softer voice. She nodded and Kagome handed Shippo to her. Kagome walked by his side as they walked to the dojo. He threw the doors open and her eyes scanned the room as she saw many different demon forms surrounding the area in a circle. She heard laughs and taunts.

"So this is our challenger?" one sneered.

"She is so pathetic," another laughed.

"She should go back to where she came from," another said as he cracked his knuckled.

"She would probably only be good for a fu-" the demon was cut off when Kagome rushed in a blinding speed and jammed her elbow into his back rendering him unconscious. She had a cold emotionless face on as she scanned her eyes around the room. They all looked shocked as they saw her. Even Kisho was slightly shocked. His eyes narrowed as he looked at her. 'She is hiding something and that I can tell…'

"Can we please get this started because I have been looking for a good fight all day," she said with a cold and emotionless voice that sent chills in the air of the room. 'I want to get this over with.' One man walked forward with a smirk plastered on his face.

"I will be your first match," he said with sarcasm. He rushed forward bringing his arm back ready to strike her face. Right when his face came within an inch of her face she ducked down and bright her arm back jamming her arm into his back making him fall to the ground. He couldn't even get up as blood dripped from the sides of his mouth.

"Was that even a real match up?" Kagome asked in a cold voice. 'I just want to get this over with so I can rest from the long trip and I want to see Shippo's happy face that lights up my world.' It went on like this for awhile as one man after another came up to Kagome for the challenge until finally one man stepped up and walked towards Kagome. He turned his head so his green eyes seemed to pierce through her very soul and mind. He had dark green hair that was up and he had a small muscular build but was rather tall for his size. 'This should prove to be an interesting fight…'

"That would have just been beginners luck and believe me I will not go so easy on you…" he said in a cold voice. She smiled slightly which shocked him. She rushed forward and grabbed him from behind. Kagome brushed her lips up against his ear and whispered, "I wasn't planning on you going easy…" He used this to his advantage and brought her over his head slamming her down onto her back.

"Don't worry I wont," he whispered back into her ear. She jumped up and landed behind him. She swung her legs from underneath him and knocked him down. She then brought her fingers to his neck and jammed them in as he fell into unconsciousness. She stood up and wiped the dirt off of her kimono and she received a lot of strange stares.

"What?" she snapped in a cold voice. Kisho simply chuckled as he walked up to her with a smirk. He looked down at her and smiled slightly. 'He smiles too much at me…'

"You are now a commander… One step below me and you cannot go any higher because only Sesshomaru appoints the generals which I am one of them and there can only be four, so congratulations Kagome," he said in a soothing voice into her ear. Shivers ran down her back as she stared into the generals eyes. He chuckled softly as he pulled away. Everyone around seemed to be unaware of the golden eyes that had been watching them.

"Well I believe I told you where your kit was before so maybe you should get going and get back to him," Kisho said lightly. Kagome nodded and started to walked off. Kagome opened the larger oak doors and walked through. 'I cannot believe I made it to commander that fast… Kisho said no one ever did that in two hours before. Oh well now where should I be going.'

"You are an extraordinary fighter," a cool emotionless voice said from behind her. She turned around to become fact to face with Sesshomaru. Her eyes widened slightly as she saw him with a smirk on his face.

"You are smiling!" Kagome pointed out and his face soon held its former emotionless look. He walked around as he looked at Kagome. He then stopped and his eyes narrowed slightly, "Have I met you from somewhere before?" Kagome shook her head signaling no. He nodded slightly. 'Could she be that human? Wait that is my brothers sword…' Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as he looked at her.

"Where did you get that sword?" he asked coldly. She looked up at him in shock and found she had no other choice.

"I killed him and took it… As you know I use to be human but now due to a cruel wish that I did not intend to make I am now an inu youkai. I wish nothing more then to live my life here," she whispered. He nodded in understanding as she started to walk away. She felt her feet give away as she tripped on a rock. Kagome closer her eyes readying herself for the hard ground but instead opened her eyes to find some one holding her.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered as his face was mere inches from hers.

* * *

A/N: I am sorry it took longer than expected to update. For one my mouse crapped out on me and it would work for the longest time. My sister whom is really nice decided to get me a new one which I really thank her for! Anyways thank you to all who reviewed and please review! Also sorry if there are mistakes I am not feeling so well and am not really up to rereading the whole thing...

Jon C (Anon): Really? It was the most disturbing you have read? I though I have read worst but hey I guess I am on the other point of view. Well Inuyasha is just a jerk in my story because that is how I see it. I mean come on he always goes back to Kikyou and breaks Kagome's heart. Well I say no more! And thank you for your interesting review, I rather enjoyed reading it.

andrea10: Well here you go here is more! And thank you so much for reading!

Inu Girl Demon (Anon): Thankies! And here I did this for you… I made this chapter 2 pages longer! How about that? Thank you for your review.

lyn (Anon): Well here is more and thank you for reviewing!

kagedfox: I am glad that you liked that chapter and that it made it flow a lot better. Here is the update for you and thank you for such a nice review!

bluediamond-hime: Kagome will be stoic for awhile but she might soften up a bit. And thank you for your review and hope you like this chapter.

hermonine: Well thank you for thinking my story is great so far! I like that you liked it and thanks for such a nice review!

The Last Shadow Rider: Interesting really… You have that many Sesshomaru things? That is kind of awesome! Anyways thank you for your review!

Demonic-One: Well here is the update and thank you for reviewing!

Sesshie's Black Dominatrix: I am sorry that I left it there… 0.0; Well here is more for you to help you with that. Thank you for reviewing!


	4. Black Orb

(I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters… Sadly.)

Cruel Gift

By PinkGrenade

* * *

Chapter Four: Black Orb

A/N: I am sorry I have not updated in a little bit… We were moving and have just moved into our new home so I am once again really sorry about that.

* * *

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome whispered under her breathe. He was holding her waist as she stared into his golden eyes. She could feel his muscular body pressed against hers and she whimpered slightly. 

"General Kagome, you should be more careful of where you are going… You wouldn't want any accidents to happen now would you?" Sesshomaru asked in his emotionless voice. She nodded and stood up while giving a quick bow. 'I feel so stupid right now…'

"I am very sorry for bumping into you Sesshomaru-Sama and it will not happen again… That I can assure you," Kagome quickly stated before walking through the doors to go find Shippo. She came to a dark red room and thought this to be the others room. She quickly pushed open the doors to find Shippo playing around. He turned when she opened the door and ran into her arms.

"MAMA!" he shouted as he held onto her. She laughed slightly and hugged him tightly. 'I am glad momma is okay and safe…'

"Shippo I have something to tell you," Kagome whispered into her son's ear. He looked up and asked, "What is it?"

"I have already made the ranking of commander! Isn't that great?" Kagome asked in a funny voice. Shippo nodded his head but then a youkai lady came up to them.

"Lady, you can leave your son here… There is a meeting for all of the commanders and generals with Sesshomaru-Sama," she said in a whispered voice as Kagome handed Shippo to her.

"I will see you later sweetie," she said in a motherly voice as Shippo nodded. Kagome then turned and started out the door and down the hall. 'I don't know if I really made the right choice by coming here… Sure I am not hassled by others anymore but I still feel like something is missing that I should have…' Kagome came upon a large oak door and pushed it open to find nine demons in there including Sesshomaru. Two were standing up and leaning against the wall while the five including Sesshomaru were sitting at the table. They raised their heads to look at Kagome.

"I am sorry if I happen to be late," she said in a low voice. Sesshomaru nodded to her as she went and leaned against a wall. She couldn't help but feel she was being watched and she let her eyes travel to the table where one of the generals was staring at her. 'What the hell is his problem…' She narrowed her eyes slightly then turned away.

"Commander Kagome I suggest you listen," a cold voice spoke. She turned her head to see Sesshomaru looking at her.

"I am sorry once again and yes I will listen so no need to worry about that…" she said in a whispered voice as they continued what they were speaking about.

"The Lord of the Eastern lands has proposed to become an alley… But what will it do for us? We have the strongest army so we certainly don't need their help," a cocky general spoke. She rolled her eyes slightly not believing what kind of an attitude he had. Then she heard a soft voice and raised he head.

"It may do us some good so we do not have an enemy out of the East… You never know it may come in handy for times of war," Kisho spoke calmly. Kagome stared at him and smirked slightly but then hid it. 'He has a very good head on his shoulders…'

"That is very wise of you Kisho… I think I may just listen to what you have to say, and as far as I am concerned this meeting is over," Sesshomaru spoke in his cold voice. Kagome then stood up and walked out the door.

* * *

"What is the plan?" a dark figure asked. It was completely pitch black and you couldn't see anything that was in front of you. The other dark figure walked over to the first and sighed. 

"We cannot awaken the powers within our daughter yet… We haven't even seen her since she was a baby. I still think we made a mistake about giving her away all those years ago," a cold whispery voice replied. The first dark figure came and rapped his arms around the second's waist and held her close to him.

"We will get to see our daughter again, and just don't worry about it. I know she will understand why we did it… After all it was for her safety that we did do it," he whispered into her ear. She nodded in agreement as he turned her around and hugged her.

"For now we will protect her from a distance until she is ready for her powers," he said once again as she nodded slightly. She walked out of his embrace and to a mirror and placed a pale hand on the mirror. On the mirror showed a girl with black-silvery hair as she walked down the halls of a palace.

"My daughter…" the woman said in a cold whispery voice. Her eyes trailed along as Kagome went and picked up her son. The woman looked over at her mate and whispered, "I miss her so much… I wish I could go and hug her right now but I know that would ruin everything." The male sighed as he nuzzled her neck with his nose.

"Do not fear my mate for we will see our daughter again no matter what, that I will assure you," he said with a slight sadness longing for his daughter… She nodded and looked at the mirror but then another mirror appeared and showed a certain inu youkai.

"He is so much like his mother, don't you agree?" she asked in her cold voice. He nodded and smiled down at his mate.

"Why do you say that my dear?" he asked in an amused voice. She looked up at him and a smile tugged at her lips.

"It is only common sense you know… He looks like her and even acts like her. Cold when with others but warm with the ones you love though he hasn't found anyone he loves yet but I am sure he will in time. I wonder though how will our daughter do being under his castles roof…" she stated. He looked down at her and nodded and watched the mirror.

"I will at least give her some of her powers for she will need it being in that castle… Anything could happen," she said sternly and her mate sighed and nodded in approval. She raised her pale hands out in front of her and started chanting a forbidden language. A black orb appeared in her hands and she sent it into the mirror. They watched as it went into Kagome's body…

* * *

Kagome crouched down and let go of Shippo. She felt the dark orb shoot into her chest. 'What is going on!' She was confused and she felt her blood heat up. Shippo looked at her with confused eyes as he saw his mother glowing black… 

"S…h…i…p…p…o," she choked out as she breathed heavily. His little eyes widened in shock as his mother collapsed onto the ground shaking in pain. 'What is happening? It is like I cannot breathe… Am I dieing?' Her eyes turned dark at the thought. She couldn't leave Shippo alone so she struggled more. The last thing she saw was Kisho picking her up then she fell unconscious into his arms. He sighed as he walked down the hall with her in his arms. Shippo followed closely behind him. They came to a dark black door and he pushed them open. (Details: The first room is like a resting room with black furniture and drapes. Shippo's room is red and had a red canopy bed with a dresser. Kagome's room is the same but it black and they also have a private hot spring in there… There is also a storage room.) Kisho walked to her bedroom and opened the doors once again and set her down on the dark black bed. He turned around to come face to face with a very concerned kitsune…

"Will mama be okay?" he asked in a low voice. Kisho nodded and walked down the hall leaving the two alone. Shippo sat up and crawled into the bed with his mother.

"Momma… Momma… Momma please just wake up," Shippo whispered in a concerned voice. Kagome slowly opened her eyes. She weakly smiled at her son Shippo. There was sweat dripping from her forehead.

"I was so concerned!" he cried as he clung to her frame. Her heart sunk when she saw the sadness in his eyes. He had been extremely worried about her. 'I must have worried him so much…'

"I am sorry for worrying you Shippo… I must have not been feeling so well," she spoke in a barely audible voice. 'My voice… I am sure it well get better tomorrow.' Shippo nodded and stood up.

"I think I am going to go to bed now… I will see you in the morning mom… I just hope you will be feeling better," he whispered before walking down the hall to go to sleep. 'I am so weak… I know what Inuyasha would say. Your too weak and nothing like Kikyou, she would handle this like it wasn't a big deal and you cannot. No, I will not think like that.' She sighed as her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell asleep.

* * *

"Sesshomaru-Sama, I have a letter for you from the Lord of the North," a cheetah demon said in a cold voice as he handed the letter to Sesshomaru. He opened and scanned the letter. 

Dear Lord Sesshomaru,

I will be having a Lords ball and expect you to attend. Of course you may bring any body guards you desire not that you would need it. There will be humans there so fighting is not allowed. I expect you to attend for it will be in 30 moons.

Sincerely,

Lord of the North

"Interesting…" he mumbled to himself as he read the letter.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open when the sun hit her pale skin. Kagome sat up letting the sheets drop from her small frame. 'A new day means a new start… At least I hope it's a good start.' She sighed heavily as she stood up and walked over to the closet. She pulled out a black kimono with a red obi and put it on. She then fastened her swords to her side the tied her hair up into a high pony tail. 'Looks good I guess… It will just have to do.' Kagome was about to walk out the door when an orange fur ball flew into her stomach almost knocking her down. She sighed and put on her cheery smile. 

"What is it sweetie? Is there something wrong?" she asked him. He looked up at her to see she was much better this morning so he gave her a bright smile.

"Actually everything is perfect today! So come on lets go mom!" he shouted as he pulled her hand. She laughed slightly as they walked out the door, but once they were in the halls of the palace she pulled on her emotionless façade.

"Let us go eat now, shall we?" she asked. Shippo nodded quickly as they walked down the halls. Kagome seemed to be lost in thought when she felt her body collide with a hard rock surface. When she looked up she saw Sesshomaru. 'Not again…'

"Sorry Sesshomaru-Sama, Shippo why don't you go ahead and I will catch up with you later," she told him as he nodded and walked away. She looked up to Sesshomaru and bowed slightly.

"Kagome I have a queston I need to ask you," he said in a cold voice. She looked up at him and nodded for him to continue. He then spoke, "I am in need of an escort to the Northern Lords ball in 30 moons and I was wondering if you would be my escort…" She looked shocked then smiled slightly and bowed her head down.

"I would be honored Sesshomaru-Sama…" she replied calmly. He nodded and started to walk away. Kagome sighed slightly and went to go catch up with Shippo. She finally made it to the dining area and went to go sit down with Shippo. He had already gone and gotten their food. She began sipping her soup calmly as he also sipped his. There was a loud noise coming from the dojo so she told Shippo to go back to their rooms and he did so. Kagome then stood up and walked towards the dojo and opened the doors.

"You are really a fool if you thought you could beat me," a cold voice said to a lower ranking soldier. She raised an eyebrow at his antics. 'He is handsome…' His long red hair that reached to his waist and his green eyes that seemed to pierce her very soul. He had to red stripes on the right side of his cheek and had a very muscular build.

"Now apologize for even trying to defeat a general," he spoke deadly but calmly. Kagome was shocked but then she remembered him from earlier today. The lower ranking solider got to his knees and bowed down to the man.

"I apologize to you General for being out of line," he stated calmly before the general kicked him with his boot. He gave a huff before turning around to continue practicing. Kagome seemed to be in a daze by his movements but didn't show it.

"I see you are the new commander… Kagome if I am not mistaken," he spoke calmly and sweetly to her. She nodded dumbly as he walked over and placed a kiss on the back of her hand.

"You are deadly but beautiful, care for a spar?" he asked with a smile. She smirked slightly and shrugged her shoulders.

"Depends whether or not you willing to give me your name," she replied with slight sarcasm. His smile widened when he heard this.

"I will give you my name after we spar," he stated quickly then charged at Kagome with his sword raised. She quickly brought up both swords into an x formation to block the attack. He did a back flip over her head and swiped his feet under hers knocking her down. She smirked slightly and jumped up doing a back flip over him. She swiped her sword down but he caught it with his. She sheathed her sword as did he. Kagome ran at him and tried to throw a punch but he caught it and twisted it around her back. She kicked him from behind and was let loose. Kagome then took out one of her daggers and knocked him down while straddling his waist. She had the blade to his neck.

"I would say I win," she said with amusement but then her face dropped when she felt the cold metal blade pressed against her stomach.

"I would say that would be called a draw for now…" he spoke heavily with amusement in his eyes and she nodded dumbly.

* * *

A/N: I am sorry for not updating sooner and also for the chapter being so short. It is kind of hard with moving and all. Well thank you all for reading and please do review! The reviews keep me going… 

sveta89: I am glad you think it is good so far and thank you for reviewing!

lyn: Here is more and thank you for reviewing!

hermonine: Thank you! Thanks for reviewing!

bluediamond-hime: Thanks very much and thank you for reviewing!

fluffymagnet: Well I am glad you like it so far so thanks for reviewing!

fluffymagnet: Yea I agree she did to a lot of damage to those guys… Thanks for reviewing!

Your Crimson Death: Thank you so much and thank you for reviewing!

silver pup(anon): Lol… All I have to say is funny. Thanks for reviewing!

Katsuragi-child: Thank you and I really hope you do and thanks for reviewing!

Katsuragi-child: Well here is an update. Thank you for reviewing again!

sexylucifer: Yea I did and thank you for reviewing!


	5. Shadowed Memories

(I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters…)

Cruel Gift

By PinkGrenade

* * *

Chapter Five: Shadowed Memories

* * *

"The name is Kanaye, I am one of the Generals here," he said as he held out his hand to her. She sighed slightly and took it as he pulled her up off of the ground. 'She is a very talented fighter…'

"It was a pleasure General Kanaye," Kagome stated softly. He shrugged his shoulders slightly as he went and leaned against the wall. Kanaye looked at Kagome and motioned for her to walk over and she did so.

"Is there something more you need General," she spoke softly. Kanaye looked at her and nodded softly.

"Have you been assigned a troop yet?" he asked as he watched the soldiers spar. Kagome shook her head slightly. Kanaye looked over at her then stated, "You should be getting assigned one soon… Do you understand how the commands work?" Kagome shook her head. He smiled slightly and continued, "There are the soldiers who of course have different rankings for their status and then there are the commanders. The commanders help the generals by watching over the troops and have command over the soldiers. The Generals have command over both the soldiers and the commands… Actually really simple if you just look at it." Kagome nodded but then stopped when something struck her mind. 'Shippo…'

"Is there something wrong Kagome?" he asked in a soft voice. 'I wonder what could be wrong.' Kagome just sat there and then suddenly snapped out of her daze.

"I have to go back to my rooms… I left my son there and I feel really bad because I told him I would be right back you know," she stated before walking off. He nodded and replied, "Then I will see you later Kagome…"

* * *

'She is very different now from when she was. I remember her when she traveled with Inuyasha. She had a very bright spirit and always seemed to be so happy. What could have happened along the way to make her spirit go down? She doesn't have that fiery look in her eyes anymore.' Sesshomaru let his eyes wonder across the landscape as he stared at his lands from the balcony. He heard a knock on the door as he turned around.

"You may enter now…" he said in a slightly lighter voice then emotionless but still held that coldness. When the door opened a little head popped in and then the body, it was a little girl with black hair and big brown eyes. She was indeed very pretty. Sesshomaru lightened up a little when she ran forward and hugged his leg.

"Sesshomaru-Sama, today Jaken and I went and picked flowers in the garden! I made him a flower crown but he didn't like it so I made him wear it! I had fun today!" she cheerfully said. She gave him a big toothy grin and he in return smiled slightly but no one could have noticed because it was the smallest one.

"Rin where is Jaken currently?" he asked. Rin put a finger on her lip as if to be in thought. 'I can only have an idea of where he is…'

"Well Jaken was being mean so I pushed him into the fountain and he stood there flapping his arms screaming, 'IM DROWNING'," she replied with an innocent smile. He chuckled to himself in his mind. 'Well at least it gives her something to do…'

"Is Sesshomaru-Sama upset with Rin?" she asked with slight sadness evident in her voice.

"No Rin, I am not mad at you… Why don't you go find Jaken and play more of your _games,_" he replied with a slight hint. She nodded and hummed a soft melody as she pranced out of the room. 'I keep growing more and more intrigued by Kagome… Her beauty, aura, scent, and actions, she is like no one I have met before. I want to get to know her better…' He closed his eyes as the sunlight flashed through his bedroom. He then opened them when he heard a soft knock at the door. Sesshomaru turned his head and faced the door.

"Come in," he spoke coolly. The door opened and Kagome stepped in. She bowed and kept her head down. He then asked, "What is it Kagome?" Kagome lifted her gaze to his.

"I have come to ask permission to visit my friends in a village. It is located near Inuyasha's forest," she stated calmly. He looked at her then turned his head.

"One week… You have one week then you must return back to the castle. Is that understood?" he asked. Kagome nodded and mumbled, "Thank you Sesshomaru-Sama…" She then got up and walked out of the door.

* * *

"Miroku… How do you think Kagome is doing?" Sango asked as she gave him a side glance. He shrugged his shoulders as he stared at his hand… There was no wind tunnel… 'Kagome did us all a favor by destroying Naraku.'

"I am sure she is doing fine… She may even have a new life going for herself I am not sure if we should tell her about what had happened though… She cannot find out Inuyasha's body disappeared right after she left… He may still be alive and if so only slightly and if a problem should arise then we will tell her," he said calmly and they both nodded their heads silently agreeing not to tell Kagome unless a problem arised. Sango sighed and looked towards the hill from Kaede's village… She narrowed her eyes as she saw one tall and slim figure and another short. When they came into view her eyes widened and she sat up and ran to them.

"Kagome! Shippo! It is so good to see you guys!" Sango shouted as she pounced onto Kagome knocking her down. Kagome smiled slightly when her dear friend hugged her.

"So how are you guys holding up?" Kagome asked with a grin. Sango shrugged her shoulders then looked towards Miroku.

"Miroku and I are going to be getting married… I know you might find it a little odd but we are in love!" Sango cheerfully shouted. Kagome was taken back then smiled.

"I am very happy for you guys… I hope you will find true happiness together," Kagome said calmly. 'Sango and Miroku are getting married… I am so happy for them. One day I hope I will find someone to love me for me.'

"We do not need to stay out here… Come inside there is plenty of room for all of us to fit," Sango stated happily. Kagome nodded and scooped up Shippo as they walked into the hut. There was a small bed on the right side of the floor and a fire with a pot in the middle. They had shelves on the left side with some food. Kagome sat down across from them at the fire and smile.

"Cozy home you have here," she stated as Sango nodded.

"I like it and that's all that matters… Kagome how long will you guys be staying? I assume you will probably leave soon," Sango said sadly. Kagome sighed and looked at the one person who has been like a sister to her.

"We will only be staying for a week and may even leave in less than that," Kagome said with a sigh. Sango nodded in understanding and smiled sadly.

"What is with the look you are giving me?" Kagome asked in a amused voice. Sango laughed nervously and looked the other way.

"I don't know… It is just that sometime I worry about you even though I know that I shouldn't," she said with a solemn face. Kagome sighed slightly and walked over to her and hugged her tightly.

"You have always been like a sister to me and always will remain that way whether I like it or not," Kagome whispered to her before pulling away to see Sango's eyes brimming with tears.

"I am glad to hear that… Kagome," Sango whispered in a barely audible voice to her. 'She sees me as a sister… I am so happy about that.'

"Well when is the wedding?" Kagome asked very curiously. Sango blushed and fumbled with her hands and all of a sudden Miroku gave a huge outburst…

"Are you Lady's purposely ignoring me? I am standing right here…" Miroku said with a pout. Sango laughed and Kagome just shook her head.

"What about me?" Shippo asked with slightly watery eyes. Kagome smiled and picked him up and gave him a big hug.

"I haven't forgotten about you Shippo!" she said with a smile. Shippo laughed and hugged his mother tightly. Kagome smiled then turned towards her friends and asked, "When is the wedding?"

"Well we can have it tomorrow since you are here…" Sango said while putting a finger to her lip. Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Well then let us get everything prepared! Miroku go with the males and Sango come with me because we have much to do," Kagome said as Miroku left then she continued, "We need to make sure you have a wedding kimono ready and the ceremony is all set…" Sango laughed nervously at her friend's outburst. 'She seems so happy and I am glad for that…'

"Kagome lets go to my village… I want to get my mothers kimono that she wore for her wedding with my father. I remember when she told me that I would wear it for my own wedding," Sango mumbled at the last part as a single tear slid down her cheek. Kagome looked at Sango and understood how she felt.

"We should get going then…" Kagome said with a smile and Sango nodded. They both walked outside with Shippo in tow. Sango walked forward as Kirara transformed. Sango swung her foot over her back and Kagome and Shippo followed. They flew for 30 minutes until they came to a ruined village. They landed in the center of the village and they both got off and walked forward.

"I will wait here for you while you go and get the kimono," Kagome told Sango as she nodded and headed for her old house.

* * *

"Kisho what do you think about the new commander we have here?" Kanaye asked with an elegantly raised brow. Kisho smirked slightly and looked away. 'Only she is the most beautiful creature I have ever met in my entire life.' He shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"She seems to be very beautiful, a talented fighter, and she has the most intoxicating scent I have every smelt. Cherry blossoms, vanilla, and roses… All those scents mixed together can drive you crazy," Kisho said while blushing but hid it from Kanaye. He nodded in understand and looked towards the sky.

"She is very kind… Too bad she has a mate. I would have loved to court her," Kanaye said quietly. Kisho laughed slightly and shook his head. Kanaye turned and glared at him.

"What do you find so amusing about that?" he demanded. Kisho looked at him and smirked slightly before waving his hand in the air.

"Only that you think she has a mate when she doesn't," he said in a sarcastically rude voice while Kanaye glared at him. 'She doesn't have a mate so maybe I will have a chance…'

"There is another thing that comes into the matter also that you might want to know before running after her," Kisho spoke softly before looking straight at Kanaye.

"What might that be?" he asked in an annoyed voice.

"She currently isn't looking at getting a mate, so don't try to do anything with her," Kisho said quietly. Kanaye sighed before giving a glare at Kisho. 'I don't have a chance with her at all then…' They were unaware of the golden eyes watching them.

* * *

'That may be that they do not have a chance but it does not mean that I do not have a chance… Kagome," Sesshomaru whispered in a cold voice to himself. 'She is so perplex… I do not understand her. She doesn't try to pester me into taken her as my mate than other woman try to do. She is more beautiful than others…' There came a knock at the door and he turned to look.

"Come in," came his emotionless voice. The door creaked open and in ran the green toad who threw himself at Sesshomaru's feet. He looked down at the toad known as Jaken and asked, "What is it?"

"Lord Sesshomaru! The Lord of the South Masahiro is coming along with his son Hiromasa…" Jaken mumbled and shook slightly in fear of Sesshomaru. 'So he is coming and he is bringing along that annoying son of his…'

"Make sure the guards are more secure… I don't want that boy of his going after my female servants. Am I understood?" Sesshomaru asked with narrowed eyes as the soldier gulped and nodded his head quickly.

"Leave now," he spoke coolly as the soldier left in a hurry. He sighed as the soldier closed the door room and leaned against the wall. He put his clawed hand onto his forehead and whispered to himself, "Sometimes I get annoyed by these pestering fools that seem to have no idea for themselves in their lives." Her turned his eyes to the rolling hills and sighed.

"Sometimes I wonder why I bother with these lands… I was stuck with them when father left himself vulnerable by marrying that damned human," he said with his eyes narrowed.

* * *

"_The Lady is dead! The Lady is dead! The Lady is dead!" rang through the air of the castle. A young demon ran through the halls with his long silver hair flowing behind him. He came upon a door and swung it open to see a beautiful demon on the bed as if resting. She had silver white hair with skin as white as snow. Her cheeks lost their rose like color. Her lips bright red… He lean figure against the bed. She was wearing a black kimono with silver lining along with a silver obi. She lay on a silver canopy bed with her eyes closed. There were black roses all around her body as she rest in peace. The little demon ran forward and sat on the bed with tears poring from his small golden eyes._

"_MOMMA! MOMMA, WAKE UP! PLEASE WAKE UP MOMMA!" he screamed as he stared in shock then he whispered, "Momma please…" There was a creek type sound and her turned his head to see his father Inutaisho standing there. His long silver hair cascading down his back with his golden eyes staring with sadness at his son, he stood 6"10 and had a very muscular body._

"_Father… What happen to mother?" the boy asked with deep sadness… Inutaisho stared at him and then turned his head away from the boy._

"_She... Caught a rare disease and was not able to recover from it. Even with her demon blood she couldn't survive it. I just don't understand how she could have gotten sick with her demon blood it just isn't possible," he mumbled lowly. Sesshomaru had more tears cascading down his face now. Inutaisho walked over to his son and enveloped him in a warm embrace…_

"_Father, you are not just going to go and marry another woman because mother is dead now are you?" Sesshomaru asked with a very serious voice. Inutaisho sighed as he looked down at his son._

"_Of coarse now… Your mother was one of a kind and no one will ever be able to replace her. When I have a son there is no reason for another mate, most of them would just want the title anyway and not love me for who I am," he whispered to his son. Sesshomaru looked up and smiled and hugged his father tighter. Intaisho smiled sadly then whispered to his son, "You should go to be now… The funeral is going to be held tomorrow morning." Sesshomaru nodded but before he left he went and placed a black rose on his mother's chest and then walked out of the room leaving Inutaisho. He walked over to his wives body and placed a kiss on her lips which were starting to turn cold._

"_Always… Always I will love you and only you," he whispered to her before walking out of the room…_

_The Next Day_

_It was raining and lighting as the sky was filled with dark clouds. There were rows and rows of friends and soldiers who bowed their heads in respect for the Lady of the Western Lands. All the Lords and Lady's of the other lands were there. Sesshomaru sniffled and cried silently as his father held him tightly. There were six soldiers walking down the long trail with three people on each side and each had one hand holding the black casket with silver lining. They stopped and lowered the casket into the grave and everyone silently watched as it was buried._

"_Let us go inside for the traditional reception," he spoke softly to his son as he nodded. They walked into the room where black roses were all about and people were speaking lowly. A woman in a beautiful red and black dress came up to them and bowed her head. She had black hair that came down to her knees and chocolate brown eyes. She had very fragile skin and was considered very beautiful for a human. Sesshomaru sniffed a little and caught the scent. She was mortal…_

"_My name is Shizuyo, I am very sorry for your loss Lord Inutaisho and Prince Sesshomaru," she whispered. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the human and said nothing. He looked up at his father to see a distant looked and narrowed his eyes slightly._

"_Thank you… Your generosity is accepted greatly Princess of the Southern Lands," he kindly replied back and she smiled at him kindly. Sesshomaru felt depressed… He did not like the way things were going between them._

_3 year later_

_Sesshomaru was about to go into his father room when he heard whispering inside. He opened it slightly and was shocked to see Shizuyo and his father speaking. He hid his scent and listened in on the conversation._

"_When are you going to tell Sesshomaru I am your mate?" she asked sadly then continued, "If he is your son then you should be able to trust him to accept us and the love we have for each other!" Inutaisho looked away form her. Sesshomaru's eyes widened in shock, 'He promised me he would not take another and promised me he would not love another!'_

"_I do not know how he would react… This is my son if you haven't forgotten and I do not know how he would react to this… I promised to him the day his mother died that I would not take another mate or love another but I have," he said with sad eyes. Shizuyo turned her head away as tears fell from her sad eyes._

"_You do realize I am pregnant with your son, do you not?" she asked sadly. He nodded and stared down at the ground. Sesshomaru was even more shocked at this and staggered back as he felt his back pressed against the wall. 'She… She… She is pregnant with his child?' Sesshomaru's eyes filled with tears but he continued to listen._

"_I… I know. I will take care of you both but it my take my son some time to get use to things but for now we will not tell him about the new addition," he told her. Her eyes shed with tears as she threw her arms around him and buried her head into his chest._

"_It is not fair," she whispered. He nodded and then whispered back, "I know, I will go and get us something to eat so wait here…" Inutaisho walked over to the door to see it open a little and he had thought he had left it closed. When he opened the door he was shocked to see Sesshomaru leaning against the door with tears shedding from his face. He looked down at the ground and then back to Sesshomaru who now stood up and glared at him._

"_YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED ME!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Inutaisho looked away in sadness and whispered, "I know… But please understand… I never expected to fall in love with another and if your mother hadn't died from that disease I wouldn't have. Things have changed and I am in love and need this person as my life partner. Please accept her because she is the new Lady of the Western Lands." Sesshomaru glared at his father and turned away._

"_I will accept her for now and only now," he whispered back with anger before leaving the room…_

_1 Year later_

_Sesshomaru and his father were fighting off a witch in a cave to protect Shizuyo and her one year old baby Inuyasha… The witch laughed hauntingly and then started chanting and Sesshomaru stared in shock as his father was placed in a crystal case and put into an internal sleep. Sesshomaru's eyes bled red and rushed forward as he plunged his claws into her chest and she fell dead. He turned around to see Shizuyo crying softly. She looked up at him and whispered, "Thank you… Thank you so much for protecting us." He glared at her and turned away._

"_Since my father is now considered in a way dead that means I am the Lord of the Western Lands… You have lost your title as Lady. I suggest you pack your things and return to you own lands or you will be removed by force… You and that bastard child of yours are the reason he is dead now! So leave," he whispered under his breath as she stared at him before getting up and walking away and that was the last time he saw her… That was the day he turned cold…

* * *

_

Sango walked down the path the next day with villagers surrounding each side… She was in a white kimono with many different layers and it had a low cut and had a slit in the front of it. The arms were very long and she had her hair down she fell to her butt. She walked up to Miroku and the wedding ceremony started. 'She looks so beautiful… It is the day of her life. One day I will find the love of my life and get married, hopefully.' She frowned slightly but then straightened her face when the vows were started.

"I Miroku proclaim myself yours and yours only… Through sickness and health, until we are parted sadly by death…" he spoke and went all dramatic at the end of his speech. Sango giggled slightly as he smiled at her. 'They are so happily in love…'

"I Sango proclaim myself yours and yours only… Through sickness and health, until death we do part," she said quietly. Kaede smiled and spoke out loud, "I proclaim this young couple now joined in marriage!" There was cheering throughout the whole crowed. Kagome smiled brightly at her sister like figure. She walked up to her and gave her a heartfelt hug.

6 Day later

"I am so sorry you have to go… Goodbye Kagome, you are much like my sister and always will be whether you like it or not," she said with a sad smile. Kagome walked up to her and gave her a huge hug before stepping back away from her and whispering, "Goodbye…" Kagome then picked up Shippo and walked into the forest… 'I hope someday I can find someone to love me and hold me.' The image of Sesshomaru came into her mind and she shook it off.

* * *

A/N: Happy Birthday to me! Happy Birthday to me! It's my birthday today the day I wrote this… July 12. Man I am happy. Well right now I am on vacation and was lucky enough to use my moms lap top to write this and update it. Thank you for your reviews and please review again on this chapter because remember your reviews keep my writing this story!

Yami Pandora: Yes… I updated! Thank you so much for reviewing!

Inu Girl Demon (Anon): I have finally finished the next chapter and thank you much for reviewing!

lyn (anon): Here is more and thank you for reviwing!

hermonine: Thank you very much for the compliment and thank you for reviewing!

Nikki (Anon): Awww… Thank you so much! I love it when people compliment… It puts me in a much better mood for writing the next chapter! Anyways thank you for reviewing!

Sesshomaru's Play Thing: I have just answered that question. Thank you for reviewing!

animeadhdgeek14: Thank you bunches for the complitment! I hope you continue reading and like it!

PimpTroyce: Yes! Another compliment and thank you very much! Yea I am getting use to it and thank you so much for reviewing!

black-cat-on-the-wall: Thank you so much for reviewing! Do you really think Inuyasha is dead?

Unknown InuYoukai: Thank you so much for the compliment and thank you so much for reviewing!

Obasan-Kitsune: Yes I finally updated! Thank you so much for reviewing!

kagedfox: Thank you for the compliment very much! Yea I agree sometimes I may make things move fast but hey, I try not to! Anyways thank you so much for the review!

Katsuragi-child: Well thank you… I tried making this chapter longer but I don't know if I hit what you were expecting. Thank you for review though!

bluediamond-hime: Yes I updated again! Thank you so much for reviewing!

Inuyasha horselover: Yes it is going to be Sesshomaru that Kagome ends up with so do not worry about that! Thank you so much for reviewing!

happyface4ever: Thank you for reviewing and here is more!


	6. Problems Arising

(I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters…)

Cruel Gift

By PinkGrenade

* * *

Chapter Six: Problems Arising

* * *

She groaned as she lay softly against her bed closing her eyes. 'Sango and Miroku are married, I got my visiting done for now… I wonder what had happened to Sesshomaru to make him so cold. His eyes are like bottomless pits with no emotions at all.' She sighed and buried her head into the silk sheets as her thoughts wondered. She looked up when there was a soft knock at the door and she turned her head and smiled. 

"Come in sweetheart," she said in a soft motherly voice. The door opened and Shippo came running up to her and pounced on her. She frowned slightly as she looked down at him and cradled him softly in her arms like a mother would do to a newborn child.

"I had a bad dream… You had died and left me all alone to defend for myself and I couldn't survive. Mommy," he cried silently into her sleeping kimono. 'It was so scary…' Kagome brushed his bangs away with her delicate fingers and smiled reassuringly at him.

"Do not fret my little one… I would never die and leave you alone so go to sleep now and do not worry about such things that should not have plagued your mind in the first place," Kagome whispered soothingly into Shippo's ear. Quickly he fell asleep in her comforting arms. Her smile widened when she looked down at him… His little heart beating every minute… He looked so innocent in her eyes and that was something that she had to make sure he kept. 'Shippo you have seen things you shouldn't have at your age and have gone through so much that others would not have expected of yourself, goodnight my little one.' She silently stood up and walked out of the room and down the hall. Kagome walked down the hall as her feet softly padded against the flooring. She opened the door quietly and walked in setting Shippo down on the silk red sheet. Kagome turned and walked down the hall to go to her room for a nights well deserved rest…

* * *

_A little girl was running as fast as she could down the sidewalk as the rain poured down onto her small body soaking her clothes. She was wearing a small blue uniform that was now soaked to the bone but she didn't seem to mind or care about that. Her brown eyes shined as her brown hair became soaked in her pony tail. She came to a street and rounded the corner coming to a set of shrine steps. She smiled brightly as she ran up the long steps and running to a house and sliding the door open. She ran into a kitchen and smiled brightly._

"_Mommy, I'm home from school! I got an A+ on my test! Isn't that great momma?" the little girl asked the young woman who looked down at her with a bright smile. She nodded as her daughter kept going on and on about what went on that day at school._

"_Well Kagome that is great! I am very proud of my young little princess that I am," the woman said as she poked Kagome on the noise and she giggled and hugged her mother._

"_Momma is Daddy going to be coming home from work late again today?" Kagome asked with a frown. Mrs. Hirugashi sighed as she looked down at her daughter and put on her happiest smile she could._

"_Well he has work so yes he will be coming home late from work tonight… Your birthday is tomorrow so he will be there for that! Do not worry about your father so much Kagome. He can handle himself he is a big boy. Now why don't you go to bed and I will be up soon to tuck you in," she said in a gentle voice. Kagome grinned and nodded as she ran flying out of the room and towards her bedroom. Mrs. Hirugashi sighed as she cleaned up and walked upstairs to her daughter's bedroom with Souta in her arms. She opened the door to find Kagome staring out of the window._

"_You really love looking out at the stars, don't you?" she asked her daughter as she sat down beside her bed. Kagome nodded quickly as she continued to stare out at the stars. Mrs. Hirugashi laughed at her daughters antics and gave her a quick kiss good night._

"_Now go to sleep, tomorrow is your birthday so be prepared my sweet little daughter," she whispered soothingly as Kagome fell asleep. She then walked out of her daughter's room carrying Souta in her arms._

_The next day_

_Wide brown eyes opened and a girl pranced out of her bedroom and downstairs. She ran over to the arm chair and jumped into an older mans lap. He looked at her with a bright smile and kissed her softly on the forehead and whispered into her ear, "Happy birthday my young princess." He had jet black hair and brown eyes. He smiled at his daughter like he was her pride and joy in the world._

"_Thank you Daddy," she replied with a toothy grin. He laughed and hugged her and smiled down at her brown eyes. She watched as he pulled out a small black box and was confused as to why he was doing that. Mr. Hirugashi put the box into his daughter's small fragile hands and smiled softly._

"_What is this Daddy," she asked in a confused expression. He chuckled softly and gave her a heartfelt hug._

"_A gift from me to a princess," he whispered in her ear as she opened the box. Her eyes widened when she looked to see a gold necklace with a diamond crescent moon that hung from it. He took it out of the box as she lifted her hair up for him to clasp the necklace around her neck. She looked up at him with bright eyes and a smile he could never forget._

"_Happy birthday princess," he whispered into her ear as she giggled in joy. Her eyes shone like no other on that very day. There was a soft knock at the door and Mrs. Hirugashi walked over to the door and put on a happy smile to greet who ever had just come that day._

"_Do not worry dear I have got the door," she said in a cheery voice as he nodded. She opened the door shocked to see five men dressed in all back holding guns. She backed up against the wall and screamed as loud as she could. Mr. Hirugashi bolted for the door as soon as he heard the scream. Kagome took Souta and hid behind the coach. She watched the seen unfold before her very eyes._

"_It has been awhile hasn't it?" one of the men asked him with an evil smirk. His face paled as he saw them coming closer and closer. He knew he had to do something to protect his family._

"_You were the former assassin of the government and you killed our boss. For that you and your family will now die," he said in a cold voice as he pulled out his gun and was about to shoot Mrs. Hirugashi when the gun was knocked out of his hands and Mr. Hirugashi tackled him to the ground and twisted his neck dropping him dead. He turned to the other guys who came after him and he had managed to shoot three more dead. It was just him and the other guy left who ran forward with a knife. Mr. Hirugashi shot him just as he got real close to him and watched as he dropped dead. He then turned to his family with mournful eyes._

"_I never attended for you guys t-t-t-o f-f-f-i-n-d out," he whispered and looked down slightly shocked to see the knife stuck in him as he started to bleed to death. He looked up to see his daughters shocked eyes as she covered his brothers and he then looked to his wife. Blood dripped from his body as he looked at them with sad eyes._

"_I am sorry I could not protect you all from the danger… I failed you all and now I am failing you e-e-e-v-e-n m-m-m-o-r-e," he stuttered as he stumbled down to the floor. Mrs. Hirugashi let out a cry as she ran forward and cradled his head in her lap._

"_You did not fail us my love! I love you so much and you protected us all you could and I am very grateful to have had a husband like you," she whispered into his ear. He smiled sadly and sighed._

"_I-I-I n-n-n-e-v-e-r thought I would d-i-e like this," he stuttered under his breather. Mrs. Hirugashi began to cry along with Kagome but Souta didn't because he didn't understand what was going on. He closed his eyes and sighed._

"_I l-l-l-o-v-e you… A-a-l-l so very much," he whispered taking his last breath falling into an eternal sleep. Mrs. Hirugashi cried wildly as she buried her face into his chest. Kagome's eyes widened as she back up against the wall only seeing darkness… Her father… was dead.

* * *

_

Her eyes shot open widely as she gasped for air. Kagome took in a deep breathe and started to calm down some. 'That dream was the night… The night my father died.' Tears blurred her vision as she stared down at her hands. 'He is gone and all I could do is watch…' She got up and threw on a black and silver kimono taking her swords with her. Kagome opened the door to the main hall and walked down the pathway. She made her way to the courtyard and walked over to a tree and sat down. She turned her head towards the sky and remembered what her mother use to tell her every night when she would stare out of her window. '_You really like to look out at the stars, don't you my little princess?_' A small smile graced her lips as she looked back down at the grass.

"Clear night isn't it, Kagome?" asked a calm and soft voice. She smiled when she looked up to see Kisho looking down at her with a soft smile.

"Yes a very clear and beautiful night… I didn't take you one for star gazing Kisho," she said in a teasing voice. He laughed slightly and sat down next to her.

"Well you always learn new things every day and I guess this must be one of them for you," he replied in an amused voice. She laughed softly and looked back towards the skies. 'It is such a beautiful night…' Kisho looked at her and frowned.

"You may act like nothing is wrong but I can sense that you are slightly sad about something… What is it that plagues your mind?" he asked in a kind voice. She looked at him as a single tear slid down her cheek.

"I had a dream of the night my father died," she whispered under her breathe as he looked at her with remorse.

"It is a very sad thing to lose a loved one… I need to get going though so keep your self safe Kagome," he whispered before fading into the dark shadows. She looked up at the half crescent moon and pulled a necklace out from under her kimono and looked at it with sad eyes.

"Kagome… Why are you so different from others?" a cold and emotionless voice asked from behind her. She was startled by the voice and snapped her head back to see Sesshomaru standing there looking at her.

"I do not know…" she whispered under her breathe. He walked next to her and sat down. 'What is he getting at?' He looked at her then towards where the sun was setting.

"You are different but yet you are not different… I am not supposed to receive any shock at all but yet from you I receive so much. Why is it that I think I can relate myself to you when I feel I cannot? Why do you confuse me so? Why should you be different from the others," he whispered coldly. She looked at him with shock filling her eyes. 'I confuse him…' Kagome took in a deep breathe and turned to face the Lord.

"I do not know why I am different… I do not know why I must seem different to you but I guess that is how this has happened. I am sorry that I am different than the others but I cannot pretend to be something or somebody I am not," she whispered as Sesshomaru intently stared at her. He shook his head slightly and stood up. She sighed and stood up as well.

"Lord Masahiro will be here tomorrow with his son Hiromasa… You may want to stay alert for his son thinks he can get any woman and may try to get you in his bed," he said flatly. Kagome snorted but then covered her mouth shocked that she had. 'How embarrassing…' Her face flushed red as Sesshomaru stared at her wondering what was wrong with her.

"Yes… I understand, I am sorry Sesshomaru but I have to get back to bed… You understand," she laughed slightly as she ran back to her room to go back to bed. Sesshomaru walked the opposite way with the thought, 'So different indeed.'

* * *

Laughter filled a dark room as a woman in a blood red kimono lay against red silk sheets. She chuckled softly to herself as she whispered, "Soon I will awaken him and he will serve me and only me! What a great plan… Then I will take over all of Japan. Such fools they are thinking they will be able to hold onto their lands… Now that Naraku is destroyed I can commence my plan to take over everything!" She laughed evil as she sprawled herself against the bed. 

"Mistress Sakura… The ceremony is almost prepared," a lowly servant said while bowing lowly. A smirk tugged her lips as she stepped into the light to reveal her whole body. She had perfect curves and black hair that went down to her ankles. Her red eyes looked humored. She had on red streak on the left side of her cheek. Her claws were about and inch long and were red.

"Perfect," she said with a sinister laugh. She walked down the dark hallway that was lit only by candle light. She smirked as she looked around the room. On a black bed lay someone with silver hair and a red outfit. She walked over to the body and lay down next to it.

"Soon you will be awake and ready to serve me in whatever I say," she whispered coldly into his ear. Sakura took a dagger and dragged it along his back leaving a very open large wound. She mixed different potions then rubbed it into the wound. She chanted a few words and his body began to glow a bright red. An evil look flashed through her eyes when she saw this happening.

"Are you awakened?" she asked coolly. A body rose off of the bed and he looked at her then bowed deeply to her. He looked at her in the eyes and smirked evilly.

"Yes, I am awakened and ready to serve you Mistress Sakura," he whispered coldly. She laughed and brought him to his feet linking arms with him. 'All is going according to my plan…' They walked down the long hallway until they reached a large door and she swung it open revealing a large army bowing their heads to her… Mistress Sakura.

"Our time is soon coming when we shall take over Japan and I will rule!" she shouted loudly as everyone around began to cheer and chant her name. She chuckled loudly as she looked up at Inuyasha who looked down at her with an evil smirk. 'All in due time and I will be Queen!'

"Shall I escort you back to your room Mistress?" he asked in a cold and heartless voice. She nodded as they began to walk back down the hall to her bedroom. He opened the large black doors as they stepped in. He sat in one of the chairs and watched her closely as she walked over and sat in his lap.

"Stay by my side and we shall take over and rule together, Inuyasha," she purred as she rubbed herself up against him. He seemed to be under her spell for his eyes were fogged up in mist.

"Yes… I will stay by your side and we shall rule together," he said evilly and she kissed him passionately. She jumped into his arms and rapped her legs around his waist as he brought her over to the bed and gently laid her down.

"Let us rest love," she whispered as he crawled in to the bed to go to sleep with her…

* * *

The Next morning

"That troublesome Lord and his brat are coming today… They always get so annoying when they are here," Kanaye mumbled to himself. Kisho chuckled softly when he heard this. They both looked up when they caught the scent of Kagome to see her walking towards them. She nodded to them and leaned against the wall.

"Good morning guys," she said unusually cheerfully. Kisho raised an eyebrow while Kanaye cocked his head slightly. They stared blankly at her as she stared back at them. 'I need to break this silence…' She laughed nervously and looked around.

"So how are you guys this morning?" she asked in a cheerful voice and they still stared blankly at her. She looked nervously at them and sighed slightly. 'This is really starting to freak me out…'

"Are you guys going to answer me or what," she grumbled waving her hand in their faces. They both snapped their heads to look right at her in the eyes while she laughed even more nervously.

"We are fine, thank you… But we have a slight problem that is here right now that comes once a year. Lord Masahiro and his son Hiromasa… They always come and then his son causes trouble with the servant ladies and it is very frustrating to have to deal with him," Kanaye mumbled under his breathe as Kagome sighed in relief.

"Well why is it such a big deal if this Lord Masahiro is coming? Just make the best out of it and try to stay out of his way the best that you can," she said with a smile. They looked at her and nodded agreeing that her idea was the best one. 'What would they do without me?' She smiled softly at them both.

"Generals Kisho, Kanaye, and Commander Kagome please come with me for Lord Sesshomaru wants you all present in the meeting room right this instant," the servant said quickly as she tried to rush them to go there. They followed her there and were about to open the doors…

* * *

"Seriously Lord Sesshomaru you should be more considerate of your alleys you know? You wouldn't want to lose any one of them now would you Sesshomaru?" Lord Masahiro asked with a loud laugh that sounded rather annoying. Sesshomaru slightly clenched his teeth which went unnoticed by the Lord. He had long black hair that went to his middle black and a rather large muscular build. He also had yellow eyes that seemed to hold much amusement in them right now. 

"As long as we stay alleys I shouldn't have to explain myself to anyone or act any different then the way I want to Lord Masahiro," Sesshomaru stated with a death glare pointed at the other Lord who simply laughed at this. The door swung open and three demons walked in. Kagome went over and leaned against the wall while the other two went and leaned against the other wall…

"Yes well all is well… So in other cases have you heard of the rumors Sesshomaru?" Masahiro asked him with slight interest. Sesshomaru stared at him oddly.

"What rumors is it that you speak of Lord Masahiro?" Sesshomaru asked coolly. He looked at Sesshomaru with a raised eyebrow and a smug look on his face.

"They say that a young demoness is rising in power and that it may threaten us but of course it must just all be some nonsense, right?" Masahiro asked. Sesshomaru nodded and leaned against his chair staring at the other Lord.

"Of course it must just all be some nonsense… I mean we would have noticed if such a thing were indeed occurring," Sesshomaru spoke delicately. Masahiro sighed and looked at Sesshomaru with a glare.

"I do not think it is just a rumor Sesshomaru… I think someone or something wants to take over all four lands but only time will tell to convince the others on this," he said softly and Sesshomaru nodded in agreement. 'Interesting… We could have a new enemy.' Masahiro groaned slightly and stared straight at Sesshomaru.

"Do not worry about your servant girls for I have talked to my son about his previous behavior and have made sure he will not do something of the sort again," the other lord said with a slight laugh. Sesshomaru just shook his head slightly as he talked to the other Lord.

"Maybe you should be going to bed Lord Masahiro… You have had a long journey and will need the rest," Sesshomaru stated softly as the other Lord nodded. He walked out of the door and was led by a servant to his room. Kagome looked straight at him with fire in her eyes.

"A new enemy," she muttered.

"Indeed," Kisho mumbled.

"I guess we will just have to see," Kanaye grumbled.

"You are all now dismissed," Sesshomaru stated coldly as they left one by one except for Kagome who waited for Sesshomaru. When he was done they walked side by side down the long path. Kagome looked up at him and gave him an unsure look and sighed.

"What is it Kagome?" he asked in a slightly lighter voice that had surprised her.

"Nothing really… I am just wondering about what that Lord said about a new enemy arising against us," she whispered under her breathe as she looked at him. He nodded in understanding.

"Well if it comes to it we will have to deal with them then," he said with an unusual look. Kagome shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

"I still worry about it Sesshomaru because it makes me feel really uneasy about everything it has to do with," she stated flatly.

"I understand but do not worry about it too much," he told her.

"I know I shouldn't but I still do you know?" she asked with a slight smile as he nodded.

"Yes I guess I know what you mean," he said softly.

"So why do the Generals not like that Lord so much?" she asked curiously.

"Well it is not so much the Lord they do not like as it is the son," he said with slight disgust in his voice. Kagome nodded and walked forward but she suddenly tripped when Sesshomaru had then caught her like he had done before but this time he leaned forward slightly and…

* * *

A/N: I am sorry I just had to leave it there! Anyways thank you all for everyone who have reviewed before and thank you for the happy birthdays. Anyways please review because you reviews keep me writing this story since I know you guys like it! So please review! 

hermonine: Thank you for the compliment and thank you for reviwing!

Obasan-Kitsune: Thank you so much for the happy birthday and also thank you even more fore the compliment and for reviewing!

sumone (anon): Yea… Sometimes I may over look things but I apologize if it caused too much problems. Just tell me and I will reread it more and edit it. Thanks for reviewing!

Nikki (anon): I am glad you thought that, that chapter was nice and thank you for reviewing and here is another chapter!

PimpTroyce: Thank you so much for the compliment on the story! It makes me feel so good when people really like my story! Anyways thank you so much for reviewing!

Sesshie's Black Dominatrix: Thank you so much for the compliment! It was nice to know what you thought about it! Thanks for reviewing!

cockroachelle (anon): Thank you so much for saying that! Yea I thought she shouldn't be that weak either! Also thank you for reviewing!

cockroachelle (anon): Yes, Kagome still does have her miko powers but she will rarely use them unless she really needs to. Thank you for reviewing!

lyn (anon): Here is more and thank you for reviewing!

Kamizoe1670 (anon): I am glad you like it and thank you for reviewing!

Kamizoe1670 (anon): Thank you so much again for reviewing and glad to hear you still like it!

Kamizoe1670 (anon): Thank you again for reviewing and hearing that you liked the chapter again!

Kamizoe1670 (anon): I am glad you liked it again and here is the next update and thank you for reviewing!

Unkown InuYoukai: Thank you for the compliment. I try my best on this story to make sure that people like it. So far I have everything planned out and hope you guys still like it. Anyways thank you for reviewing!

Kjinuyasha: I am glad you think that of my story! Thank you so much for reviewing and here is another update!

Moon Mage Goddess: Thank you for reviewing and here is more! I am glad that you like it!


	7. The New Moon Bracelet

(I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters…)

Cruel Gift

By PinkGrenade

* * *

Chapter Seven: The New Moon Bracelet

* * *

Sesshomaru leaned forward and captured her lips with his own. Kagome looked slightly shocked but then slowly closed her eyes as she was filled with a tingling sensation. He brought her up onto her feet and leaned her against the wall and nibbled slightly on the bottom of her lip asking for permission which she granted by opening her mouth. His tongue slid in and massaged hers with his own as she stifled a moan. 'What is going on, this feeling I have. I don't know why this feels so good.' He brushed her bangs away with his clawed hand as he deepened the kissed. She slowly rapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his. 

"Sesshomaru," she moaned into his mouth. He looked down at her with his usually stoic face when he pulled away from her. 'She is so beautiful… She tastes so good.' Kagome looked up at him and asked, "Why did you kiss me?" He stood up straight as they had pulled a little ways away.

"You may say that I have grown very fond of you Kagome and would like to get to know you better. Would you like to come have dinner with the other Lord, his son, and I tomorrow night?" he asked softly. Kagome looked up at him and couldn't help but smile.

"I would love to Seshomaru-Sama," she whispered back. He looked down at her and leaned forward once again capturing her lips with his own. Sesshomaru rapped his one arm around her waist as he kissed her. Kagome then realized something, 'He doesn't have both arms because of Inuyasha…' She opened her eyes and looked at him with a sad look.

"Sesshomaru-Sama, I am very sorry about your other arm," she whispered lowly as he looked down at her. He shook his head as he held her closely to him.

"Do not be sorry, it was not your fault that I lost my arm," he whispered into her ear. She couldn't help but feel she was responsible though. 'I feel like it was my fault even though he said it was not… Sesshomaru.' She sighed and brought her hands down from his neck and placed them where the arm would have been.

"Trust me," she whispered soothingly as he closed his eyes. She leaned forward and rested her head against his chest so she could hear his heart beat. Kagome let her aura send calm waves into Sesshomaru's body as she began to chant softly to herself. There was a flash and then a blinding light and when she pulled away he opened his eyes. Sesshomaru looked to his left and was shocked to see his arms there even though he did not show it. Kagome smiled softly and he took her into an embrace.

"You gave my arm back to me and for that I am truly grateful," he whispered into her ear before kissing her on the lips. She smiled softly as he pulled away form her.

"Unfortunately I have business to attend to with the other Lord whom is staying here right now… I will see you later Kagome," he said once again in is cold and emotionless voice. She nodded as he walked away form her leaving her slightly dazed. 'Sesshomaru… He has already kissed me a few times now! This is just so strange, but when I am around him I feel something that I have never felt before. It was like a burning sensation in my heart that I have been longing for.' She sighed and shook her head as she walked down the halls. Kagome didn't seem to be watching where she was going as she was stuck in her own thoughts. She felt herself hit something as she fell down on her butt. She looked up to see Kanaye looking down at her with a smirk.

"Not paying much attention to where you were going, now were you?" he asked in a cocky voice. She laughed slightly as he pulled her up off of the ground. Kagome sighed slightly and put her hand behind her back and gave a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, I kind of wasn't really… Paying attention I guess as you said. I couldn't help but think of something else you know. Anyways, I thought you were doing something today," Kagome mumbled softly. He looked at her and shrugged his shoulders as they walked down the hallway side by side. A smirk played across his face as he looked down at her.

"I got done early with what I had to do… But what were you thinking about to make it so that you were not paying attention to where you were going?" Kanaye asked with a smug looking face. Kagome laughed nervously as she picked up her pace. 'This is embarrassing…' She fumbled with her hands slightly not noticing that he stopped to smell her scent and his smirk grew wider as he looked over at her with an even smugger looking face.

"What have you been up to Kagome dear?" Kanaye asked in an innocent voice. She laughed nervously as she turned her face away. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks and could tell that she herself was blushing and badly. Kagome took in a deep breathe and let it out to calm down.

"I have been up to nothing that you need to know about… What are you my father now Kanaye?" she asked playfully. He laughed slightly and smiled down at her. He took in a deep breathe then replied, "No, but you could say I now feel more like a brother to you." Kagome looked up and smiled brightly at him. 'I can't help but think of her as a sister now… She always is so kind to me…'

"Thank you… Thank you so much Kanaye!" she said with tears brimming her eyes as he looked at her in shock. She then whispered low but loud enough for him to hear, "I lost my family… But at least I know I have someone that considers themselves like family to me because that makes things a lot better for me." She looked up and smiled at him.

"Well I am glad I can make your every day life better for you," he said sarcastically as she hit him in the arm. He laughed slightly as he looked down into her eyes.

"I really mean it Kanaye… I do not really have any family left and here you are basically calling yourself my brother! It is so nice and kind hearted of your self to do so," she whispered under her breath. He nodded to her as they continued to walk down the hall. 'Something just doesn't feel right in the air though… Maybe something is going to happen but that is not very likely that it will.' She sighed slightly as they continued down.

* * *

A young woman sat in a chair of a dark lit room holding an old looking book. It had a black cover with a silver lining lock. On the front of the book was a full moon and had the name on it, '_Mika_.' That meant new moon. The woman who was holding the book was wearing a blood red kimono and was known as Mistress Sakura. 'The book of Lady Mika, she was so powerful and beautiful. An all in one package is what she was.' She laughed slight as she opened the book to the first page and beg to red aloud to herself.

* * *

_Mika the Goddess of the New Moon_

_The truth will soon be revealed as life goes on…_

_Two thousand years ago Mika was a Goddess of the new moon and often wore a bracelet that had given her the powers that she had. She had snow white hair and red eyes. She was an elegant fighter and stood for justice for those who could not protect themselves from other people. Not many people have seen her but only hear of her. It was said that if you got hold of her bracelet that it had double the power that the Sacred Jewel had. Yet one fateful night when patrolling the lands she fell pray to the four demon Lords who fought her. She had battled all she could and became weaker and weaker by the second. The demon Lords were about to strike the final blow when she soon began an enchantment and all of the begun to glow. They were then furious and tried to strike out at her. They all backed away as she turned to stone along with the bracelet. The bracelet is said to be hidden deep within the western lands never to be found again by anyone but to always rest there undisturbed.

* * *

_

_Snap!_ Sakura shut the book loudly with a smirk across her face. 'The bracelet of Mika shall be mine and I shall have her powers… Then I will be ready to take over all of Japan and rule it.' She chuckled evilly to herself as she set the book down. She walked over to her bed where Inuyasha lay and he slowly opened his eyes and smiled when he saw her.

"What is it my love?" he asked her softly. She looked at him with a smirk and lay down next to him laying her head on his chest.

"I have a plan that will make my self powerful and very fast… The bracelet of Mika is said to give you powers that doubles the Sacred Jewels," she whispered evilly into his ear. He looked down at her and smirked as she went on. He stood up and held his hand out to her which she took and they waked down the hall together.

"So what is the deal Sakura?" he asked coolly. She smirked and tilted her head to the side.

"When I take the powers of Mika then I will become so strong that we will be able to take over Japan and I thought I had already told you that piece of information," she replied icily. He bowed his head down low.

"Yes you have… I am sorry for my mistake Sakura," he whispered lowly. Sakura laughed as she brought his face up to hers with a smirk. She then whispered into his ear, "It is okay…" They then continued to walk down the hallway to the library…

* * *

"She will need to be awakened soon… You do realize that do you not my love?" a rather pale woman asked her mate. He looked down at her and frowned as they watched Kagome through the water. 'I knew she would have had to be but this is way too soon.' He groaned slightly as he looked down at his mate. 

"I know she will have to be awakened but I did not plan on for it to be so soon… But I guess we cannot help it for tonight we will complete her awakening," he whispered soothingly into her ear. She nodded as they continued to watch her walking down the hall.

"Let us complete it now darling," she whispered and he nodded. The both put their hands together and started chanting until they formed a ball with both black and pink mixed in it and they shot it forward. They watched as Kagome shrank to the floor as a ball once again entered her chest.

"It is said to be a rather painful process to receive these kind of powers," he whispered under his breathe. His mate looked at him with sad eyes and nodded softly.

"It should be a very painful process… Just think of what kind of pain she goes through once that thing hits her!" she said raising her voice. He took her into his arms calming her down…

* * *

She could feel it… The pain and suffering consumed her body once more but this time it was a much greater pain that she almost could not handle herself. Kagome gasped for air as she fell forward clutching her chest. Tears welled up in her eyes as she lay there against the cold floor. 'Am I having a heart attack? That cannot happen now because I am a demon… But what is it that is happening to me? This pain is like no pain I have ever felt before.' She struggled to her feet and leaned against the wall for support. 

"Sesshomaru!" she cried out as she fell unconscious to the cold hard floor. Her breathing slowed down as she gasped for air in her sleeping state…

* * *

"So Sesshomaru my dear boy what is it you are planning to do anyways?" Lord Masahiro asked with a delicately raised eyebrow. Sesshomaru inwardly groaned but did not show any signs of hate. 'This man always seems to try my patience…' 

"Plans for what Masahiro?" he replied coolly. He shrugged his shoulders as he leaned against the chair for support. 'I know he knows what I am talking about.' He sighed and rubbed his forehead. 'If he wants to play this game then I guess I will have to play his little game for now…' A smirk slowly placed itself across Masahiro's face.

"Well you know I told you about a new enemy Sesshomaru… So what do you plan on doing? We both cannot afford any for any unfortunate events to happen can we? I have gotten some more information on my sources and it is said that she is planning something but this something is rather big… The question is though will we be able to face this?" Masahiro stated calmly. Sesshomaru turned his head to him and looked out the window.

"Sesshomaru!" a scream came. His ears twitched and in a flash he was gone running down the hallways. 'Kagome… She is in trouble!' He ran down the halls as he saw her fall to the cold hard floor. His heart sunk for he did not like seeing her like this. He slowly approached her and delicately picked her up off of the cold hard ground. 'I wonder what could have happened to her… I must get her back to her rooms though.' Sesshomaru then walked down the halls to the direction of Kagome's rooms and he met Kanaye halfway.

"I do not have time for you right now Kanaye… Something has happened to Kagome and I need to find out what," he stated more coolly then ever which had brought a shock to Kanaye. He shrugged his shoulders and took a few steps forward towards him.

"I believe I can help you on this, for this has happened once before to Kagome… Why don't we get her into her rooms first before we begin talking about this subject," Kanaye said softly as he looked down at Kagome's fragile body. Sesshomaru nodded and they entered her rooms to see a worried looked Shippo sitting in the main room. He looked up and his big blue eyes widened in shock.

"Is my momma going to be okay?" he asked urgently. Kanaye sighed and leaned down to Shippo as Sesshomaru walked with Kagome in his arms to her room. 'I should probably tell him the truth…'

"Well uh… You see here… And well… I uh… Your mother is going to be just fine kid! Why don't you go to bed and you will be able to see your mother in the morning," he suggested to Shippo. Shippo nodded sadly and walked to his room to go to bed. Kanaye sighed in relief and walked to Kagome's room. When he looked over he saw Sesshomaru leaning against the wall.

"What can you tell me about this? You said it had happened before to her but why did she not tell me about it?" Sesshomaru asked coldly. Kanaye sighed before sitting down onto a chair. Sesshomaru eyed him dangerously which made Kanaye even more nervous.

"It was after training and when I had come around the corner she started to glow a dark color and then she fell to the ground knocked out cold… I do not know what has been causing it and I don't know if it will happen again but for now I suggest we only watch her," Kanaye stated. Sesshomaru nodded in agreement as Kanaye stood up and walked towards the door…

"There will be a meeting tomorrow morning… I suggest you make sure that you are there," Sesshomaru stated bluntly.

"I will be there," Kanaye replied and then disappeared into the shadows. Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome with a sad look on his face.

"Kagome I will protect you, now and always," he promised her softly. He then leaned against the wall and watched her sleep.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up straight staring out of the window… She smiled softly to herself as she let the covers drop down when she stood up. 'I guess I should get dressed now and see what is going on for today.' She walked over to the sliding closet and opened it. She took out a red kimono with pink cherry blossoms all over it. She smiled as she tied her hair back into a bun and put on a pink obi. 

"I actually look very nice right now," she smiled as she talked to herself. Shippo opened the door and frowned thinking his mother had gone insane standing there while talking when there clearly wasn't a person around.

"Momma, are you okay?" he asked softly. She spun around and smiled brightly down at him and swayed her hips from side to side as she walked over to him and gave the most cheerful look she could.

"OF COURSE I A-M S-W-E-E-T-I-E!" she sang loudly. Shippo stared at her like she was crazy and started walking away muttering something that she has gone and lost her mind. Kagome laughed as she spun around the whole room. There was a knock at the main room's door and she stopped her cheerfulness that she used to convince Shippo and walked over to the door. When she opened the door she saw Kanaye standing there and raised an eyebrow. 'I wonder what he is doing here…'

"It is time to go to the meeting so come on now," he said softly as he dragged her along with him. She groaned slightly as they walked down the hall. 'I wonder what had happened to me yesterday… I was in so much pain that I couldn't really even bear.' She sighed slightly as he looked down at her with worried eyes.

"What is the matter Kagome?" he asked her softly. She looked up at him and shook her head slightly as they continued down the hall.

"Oh nothing really… Just being my normal self and letting my thoughts wonder you know," she replied softly and he nodded. They came to the main doors and waited for the guards to let them in and they soon opened the doors. They were shocked to see the generals and commanders of both Lords in there. Kagome nervously walked in and leaned against on of the walls. Sesshomaru then looked back at the other Lord.

"As I was saying Sesshomaru… She is growing stronger and stronger everyday, it seems that she is also searching for something that is double the power of the Shikon," Masahiro stated with a worried voice. Sesshomaru eyed him slightly.

"What is it that she is looking for?" Sesshomaru asked seriously. The other Lord sighed and then leaned forward slightly to tell him.

"Mika's bracelet of the new moon," he said lowly. Kagome's eyes widened when she heard those words. 'The bracelet of the new moon… It just cannot be. From what I had heard if it falls into the wrong hands everything is doomed…' She closed her eyes slightly as she let her memories wonder around her mind.

* * *

_A young energetic girl bounced onto her grand fathers lap and laughed loudly. He looked down at her and laughed while pulling out a bracelet…_

"_What is this grandpa?" she asked curiously as she looked at it._

"_That my dear is a replica of the Bracelet of the New Moon," he said proudly. She laughed at him and then looked down at the bracelet with great wonder at what it did._

"_So what does it do the?" She asked with a grin. He looked down at her and laughed slightly and then took it back in his hands._

"_This as a replica can do nothing but the real thing is a totally different story…" he said slowly. Kagome looked annoyed so she lightly tapped her grandfather on the shoulder._

"_Are you going to tell me or what grandpa?" she asked slightly annoyed. He looked down at her and laughed slightly nodding his head._

"_Yes I guess I will tell you," he said softly. She laughed and clapped her hands together as she stared intently at him._

"_It had belonged to Mika whom was a beautiful goddess who loves nothing but peace… She cared very much for all living creatures around. But one day she was attacked by four demon lords and in order to keep the bracelet out of their hands she turned herself into stone," he said with a dreamy look he got in his eyes when ever he told his granddaughter one of the legends.

* * *

_

A/N: Yes another chapter! And on the very next day I posted the other chapter! Anyways I was shocked and very happy about the reviews so I decided to update faster! Anyways your guy's reviews keep me writing! So please review!

cockroachelle (anon): I don't know how I do it… I guess when I start going I keep going until I want to stop. Anyways thank you for the review!

bluediamond-hime: I am glad that you liked it and like what is going on so far and thank you for reviewing!

Fox Gal: Thank you so much for reviewing and the compliment!

Unkown InuYoukai: I know what you mean… Don't laugh at me but I was crying the whole time I was writing that scene. Thank you for reviewing so much though!

animewolfgurl: Thank you and thanks for reviewing!

happyface4ever: Thank you for that and here is more! Thanks much for reviewing!

Harmony8390: We cannot have that… Anyways thanks for reviewing!

KamiZoe1670 (anon): Thank you four those two reviews! And I am glad that you seem to like it! Anyways thank you so much for reviewing!

Shock1119: Yay! You really like one of my fanfics and that makes me happy! Anyways I looked at one of your stories and I will read the rest and thank you so much for reviewing!

PimpTroyce: Lol… That's funny! Anyways I hope this was a fast enough update lol. Thank you for reviewing!

Ceri: Thank you so much for the compliment and thank you also for reviewing!

Demonic Devils: Lol… I seriously hope you wouldn't do that! Thank you for reviewing!

lyn (anon): Here is more so thank you for reviewing!

ashiterusesshy: And here is more chapters so thank you much for reviewing!

IYGURL: Lol… Anyways here is more so thank you for reviewing!

Sesshie's Black Dominatrix: Wow… You seem very excited! Thank you so much though but I just had to leave it there. Anyways thank you a lot for reviewing!

MM (anon): And you were correct! Yea I just thought that Kagome and Shippo should make a fresh start. The sword appearing out of no where though will be explained further along into the story. I do agree the perverted monk and Sango make a good couple! Thank you for reviewing all those six times!

Bluesdaughter (anon): I know it wasn't that much of a cliff hanger but thank you for reviewing!

dragonsketcher85 (anon): I know… I cried so much while writing that! But thank you for the compliment and reviewing!

hermonine: Lol I know… I guess I went for the casual cliffy. Anyways thank you much for reviewing!


	8. A Thing Of The Past

(I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters…)

Cruel Gift

By PinkGrenade

Chapter Eight: A Thing Of The Past

* * *

(I am sorry for not updating in awhile… I have been sick and have just gotten back from vacation. I am still somewhat sick but am able to be up without getting extremely dizzy as I would have before. This chapter will also be shorter then I normally have it. I don't really feel well enough to make a long chapter…)

* * *

Kagome sat in her room sprawled out across the bed as she sighed… 'This is so confusing! We do not even know the first place to look for this bracelet… I wish I could have a clue or something.' She groaned inwardly but turned her head when she heard her bedroom door open. There stood Sesshomaru with what seemed to be a long narrow box in his clawed hand. She eyed it warily then looked up at Sesshomaru. 

"Did you need something Sesshomaru?" she asked. He walked over and handed the box to her as she gave him a strange look. He did not show any signs of emotions and seemed to have his emotionless mask in place. She sighed lightly figuring he would not answer her questions. She opened the box and her eyes widened when she looked inside it…

"Sesshomaru… What is this?" she murmured to herself as she looked at it. The necklace had a silver crescent moon that was surrounded by emeralds. It seemed to be giving a certain pull to her. She felt as though she had to wear it… It felt as though she wouldn't be one without it. But yet it confused her that this simple necklace could make her feel that way. It was only a necklace but yet it did make her feel this way. She looked up at Sesshomaru with confused eyes and he only stared at her.

"That necklace belonged to Mika… My father knew her before I was even born. They were good friends and she also disappeared before I was born, I think you should have it," he said. She looked up at him with shocked eyes and he strode over and took the necklace. She held her hair up as he clasped the necklace around her neck.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru-," her voice cut off and her eyes began to mist over. She could hear people scrambling into her room but she didn't know what was going on. Before her eyes as she fell into darkness she saw things of the past… Memories from the past flashed before her eyes.

* * *

_A soft noise of feet walking down a stone hall echoed around. The woman swayed her hips as she walked down. Her long raven hair and her honey like eyes that seemed to give off a hint of silver. Her hair fell down to her knees and swayed each way with each step that she had taken. She wore a black kimono and had two swords tied to her waist. On one of the swords a rose was engraved in it… She also wore a necklace that was in the shape of a silver crescent moon along with emeralds all around the necklace. Then on her left wrist was a golden bracelet that seemed to glow. There were tiny crescent moon's, engraved all around it and then in the middle of the bracelet that faced forward was a larger crescent moon but the color of it was emerald green and seemed also to have the slightest hint of blue. She approached a large oak door and looked over at the youkai guard. He seemed to have a slight hint of amusement in his face._

_"They are ready for you inside Lady Mika…" he said in a cold voice. Mika narrowed her eyes slightly and pushed open the oak doors. There inside of the doors were all four of the Lords of __Japan__. Lord Inutaisho of the West, whom was an inu-youkai. He had long silver hair and golden eyes, he stood 6"9, he also had a very muscular frame. Lord Kouta of the East, whom was a wolf youkai. He had black hair that fell just below his back and he had crystal blue eyes along with a black tail. He stood 6"5 and seemed to have a more slender muscular frame. Lord Satoki of the South, whom was a dragon youkai. He had black hair and red eyes. His skin was much paler than that of the other Lords. He had a very muscular frame and stood about 6"11. Lord Etsushi of the North, whom was a tiger youkai. He had long orange hair that fell down to his knees but was always pulled up into a ribbon. He had emerald green eyes and was also muscular. He had an orange tail that swished behind him. He stood 6". Mika's eyes narrowed in suspicious as she entered the room. She automatically fell down to one knee and lowered her head to the ground. _._Lord Inutaisho of the West, whom was an inu-youkai.He had long silver hair and golden eyes, he stood 6"9, he also had a very muscular frame.Lord Kouta of the East, whom was a wolf youkai.He had black hair that fell just below his back and he had crystal blue eyes along with a black tail.He stood 6"5 and seemed to have a more slender muscular frame.Lord Satoki of the South, whom was a dragon youkai.He had black hair and red eyes.His skin was much paler than that of the other Lords.He had a very muscular frame and stood about 6"11.Lord Etsushi of the North, whom was a tiger youkai.He had long orange hair that fell down to his knees but was always pulled up into a ribbon.He had emerald green eyes and was also muscular.He had an orange tail that swished behind him.He stood 6".Mika's eyes narrowed in suspicious as she entered the room.She automatically fell down to one knee and lowered her head to the ground._

_"What is it that my Lords request of my presents at this moment," her soothing voice echoed through the room. All four of the Lords turned their attention to her. Lord Inutaisho laughed and waved his hand around in the air and gave her a small smile. His eyes seemed to shine when he looked down at her in a brotherly look. _

_"No need to bow down to us Lady Mika… You are after all a great warrior who fights for us when we need it… You may now give us the report for the day Mika," Inutaisho said with a rather funny looking grin. She laughed softly to herself and stood up and gave a quick bow. _

_"It seems as though there is an army building against us my Lords… They seem to think it is not fit for any of you to be Lords anymore. Both include humans, youkais, hanyous, miko-youkais, and mikos… Their leader is a youkai but I do not know of his name. But it would seem that this is going to cause some trouble my Lords," she said. The all looked at her and nodded. _

_"Very well then… You shall keep in close contact with them as a spy. Make sure you report to us weekly about their events. I would also like you to make sure you find out their leaders name because we could use that information," Satoki spoke out. Mika nodded and she was dismissed. She walked out into the halls and walked towards her chambers. But before she could reach there she felt a pair of strong arms rap around her waist. She turned around and smiled at Satoki the dragon youkai who smiled brightly down at her. He pressed his lips against her delicately soft ones. He picked her up bridle style and walked to his chambers and laid her down on the satin sheets. _

_"I love you so much… And our child that is growing in your womb," he murmured into her ear and she smiled up at him. They lay there together holding each others hands. Mika said softly, "I love you…" _

_8 Months Later _

_A cry echoed throughout the Southern __Lords __castle__… It was that of a new born child. He entered his mate Mika's chambers to see her breathing heavily. She looked up at her mate and beamed brightly as she held their baby. _

_"A baby girl… A beautiful baby girl," Mika whispered soothingly. He laughed and nodded. Satoki strode over and knelt down beside his mate and smelled the scent of his darling baby girl. It caught him off guard because the scent was that of cherry blossoms, just like his mate. Satoki's eyed widened slightly when her scent hit his nose again… She was a full demon and not only that but a miko-demon. He looked over at his mate with widened eyes and she just laughed._

_"I know… It had surprised me to. Our beautiful baby girl is a miko-demon," she said with a bright smile. He smiled in return as she handed him the bundle. He looked down and the baby girl rapped her small hands around his clawed finger. She did look like her mother with her black hair and eyes… _

_"What have you named our daughter, dear?" he asked as he stared down into the baby's eyes. Mika smiled brightly and turned her head towards her mate. He looked over at her and still gave her a bright smile. _

_"I have decided to name her Kagome…" _

_8 Months later _

_Mika raced through the forest caring a small bundle in her arms as tears streamed down her face. She came into Inuyasha's forest and saw her sister… She ran up to her sister and gave her a heart felt hug. _

_"It is war… It is no longer safe for Kagome. Please my sister Sanako take Kagome my daughter, your niece with you to the future through the well. Treat her like your own daughter and once you go through with her I shall seal the well. I know it may not make sense at all but you must, and I mean must take her with you. I fear for her safety," Mika cried with tears streaming down her face. Sanako took the bundle as Mika handed it to her with a sad smile and watched as her sister took her daughter Kagome. Sanako jumped down the well and a blue light suddenly filled the area and then died down. _

_"Good-bye… My daughter," she whispered into the wind. _

_3 Weeks later _

_The Four Lords were surrounding Mika as she was backed into a cave. They had all thought that she had betrayed them. Inutaisho stepped forward and glared at her with rage. _

_"How dare you betray us all…We trusted you with so much information and then you go to the enemy and tell them everything? You should be killed right here and now for this act that you have committed. Shall you rot in hell for all of eternity," Inutaisho said coldly to her. Her eyes saddened as tears streamed down her face. She held out her hands and a sword with a rose engraved in it appeared in front of her. Mika slid into a defense position and waited for the Lords moves. _

_"Know this… I did not betray any of you. You all of one that is not loyal, be careful because they will be your downfall," she said harshly. Satoki seemed to look at her with sad eyes and he stepped forward and whispered into her ear so low that the other Lords could not hear their conversation. _

_"I know you didn't betray us… I don't know why they don't believe you because we would be able to smell the scent of a lie. I will get you out of this but you will have to be willing to give up your goddess powers," he whispered into her ear. She nodded and understood what he met. He then took a step back. All four lords drew their swords and charged after her. There was a blinding light and they all became paralyzed. Then when they looked forward they gasped. There once flesh in blood was now Mika in stone. _

_"She is gone," one of the Lords whispered. They all stood and in shock walked away from the seen. Satoki was the only one that remained. Then he watched as the stone crumbled away and Mika fell to the floor with sweat plastered all over her face and she laughed harshly. _

_"It looks like we were able to fool the fools," she joked. Satoki just smiled down at his mate but then noticed that the bracelet was no longer on her wrist but rather than that she was clutching it in her hands. He gave her a confused look and she simply smiled wearily looking at the bracelet in her hands. _

_"This is the bracelet of the new moon… It was my source of power as a goddess and I can no longer wear it now that I have given up that right. But one of my bloodline she be destined to become the goddess once more," she said. He looked at her and she nodded. She struggled to stand up and walked over and created a marble table. She then placed the bracelet on it and placed a spell on it. There was writing on the stone that seemed to be protecting the bracelet with magic and it read. _

_'One of the bloodline, _

_Pure as can be, _

_One day will come, _

_And become the goddess.' _

_She walked weakly with her mate out of the cave. She then turned and sealed it shut with the hopes that no one evil may ever come across it. Satoki laid his mate down against the grass and lay beside her. _

_"Where did you send our daughter for protection?" Satoki asked her sadly. Mika took in a deep breathe and let out a deep sigh. _

_"I sent her to the future with my sister…"

* * *

_

It was coming back to her… She had just seen things of the past flash through her mind and she slowly opened her eyes. She hissed in pain and clutched her chest. It felt as though she had been underwater. When Kagome looked across the room she saw Sesshomaru leaning against the wall watching her intently.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded grimly and sat up. She let the sheets fall off of her body as she stood up and out of bed. Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru and stared into his eyes. She then clutched the necklace around her neck with her hands.

"I saw things that had happened in the past… Things that had to do with Mika that had shocked me to no end, I really do not know what to think right now. Everything that I thought was my life… It was all just really a lie. I have been living a lie Sesshomaru!" Kagome nearly shouted. Tears were beginning to swell up in her eyes. Kagome leaned forward and rested her head against his chest.

"It has all been a lie… For Mika the Goddess, she was my one and only mother," Kagome whispered under her breathe as she began to cry. She looked up and her face grew pale as she began to glow black again and a pain shot through her chest as she tumbled over into Sesshomaru's arms falling into darkness as she heard her name called.

* * *

A/N: I once again apologize for the updated and because it is short. I am starting to feel better and should be able to update a longer chapter tomorrow. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and please do review! 

Unknown InYoukai: Thank you so much, I am glad that you like my story!

Tori: Aw… Well I am glad you like my story!

Shock1119: I believe I have just answered some of your questions in this chapter. In the next chapter what they have awakened in her will be revealed. Anyways thank you much for reviewing!

lyn (anon): Here is more and thank you for reviewing!

Fox Gal: I really haven't thought about that… Maybe… You have just given me another idea! Thank you! Thank you also for reviewing!

Tanaraza: Well I believe this has just been answered and thank you for reviewing!

cockroachelle (anon): Thanks for reviewing and I am glad that you like it!

Chandler (anon): Yea… Well… I don't really see Sesshomaru being occ but in any story can anyone make a story without him being a little occ? For the black flip thing I will take that in mind. Thank for reviewing!

bluediamond-hime: Yes Kagome will have pains still until she can fully manage it. Thank you for reviewing very much! You may be right that this is only the calm before the storm.

Lizard the librarian (anon): Thank you and thank you for reviewing!

Lucy-fic: Lol… Sorry I haven't been able to update you know. Thanks much for reviewing!

KamiZoe1670 (anon): Yup. Anyways glad you had liked the chapter and thank you for reviewing!

Arnen: Thank you so much for that compliment. But I am sorry that this chapter is shorter… Cannot help it when you are sick though you know? Thank you for reviewing!

animewolfgurl: Thank you and thank you for reviewing!

Shadow Kitsune67: I agree with you… She is a –cough- bitch- cough. Though I don't know why I am saying that about I character I made myself lol. Anyways thank you for reviewing!

MM (anon): Lol… Well I guess she is actually Mika's daughter. Anyways thank you for reviewing!

Demonic Devils: I am glad you think that and thank you for reviewing!

sheenachi: Well here is another update and thank you for reviewing!

Sesshie's Black Dominatrix: Lol, well here is another update and thank you for reviewing!

hermonine: Thanks and thank you for the review!

Mysical2249: Glad you like it and thank you for reviewing!

kagomemikogoddess: Lol, glad you feel that way. Anyways thank you much for reviewing!

Black-cat-on-the-wall: That is an idea a have not thought about… I just might use it. –smiles brightly- Thank you for reviewing!

Youkai Sesshomarulover: Thank you and thank you for the review!

Green Penguin: I don't really have writers block, just with vacation and then getting sick when I came back. Not a very good combination. But I am glad you like it and thank you for reviewing!


	9. Frozen Time

(I do not own Inuyasha or anything containing it, though I often wish that maybe I did. I think I might make this a cross over pretty soon here to stir up the plot and make the unthinkable happen. You wouldn't believe this but I rewrote this chapter 3 times and each time I had so many pages of it!)

Cruel Gift

By PinkGrenade

(I would also like to apologize for not updating sooner, but you know my mom got put in the hospital for awhile and was really sick. She is out now and is a lot better. Guess what happens then someone that I know is dieing and it's only a matter of time before she dies… It just seems there is always one event after another when I add on that another person who I know is actually a family member that had a bad heart but can't get proper treatment because she lives in another country. The summer I thought was going to be a great one turns out to be a bad one.)

* * *

Chapter Nine: Frozen Time

* * *

Dream

'You might think me awful,

But don't believe what you see,

I am actually pretty nice,

Nothing much like mice,

So dear just do me a favor,

Just don't get rid of that flavor.'

A little girl with chocolate brown eyes frowned sourly at a older man that laughed at the look on her face. She stuck her tongue out at him and he merely smiled and picked her up and placed her onto his lap.

"I don't think that is a very good poem daddy," she said with a huff. He laughed full heartedly and hugged her tightly to his chest.

"I didn't really think you would like it that much, Kagome," he said. She gave him a toothy grin and swung her small frail arms around his neck. She seemed to be only around the age of four, though held a certain intelligence in her eyes that no mere four year old could have.

"It is kind of an awful poem," she drawled out. He laughed at his daughter's antics and held her closer to him. He then bent his head down low so his lips were up against her ears.

"Kagome… Sometimes I think that you are too knowledgeable for your own good. You might even outsmart me one of these day," he said with a grin. She laughed and jumped down to the ground. The man smiled and bent down to his daughter while pulling out a small box.

"What is that box," Kagome asked. He smiled on opened it to show a beautiful ring. Kagome's eyes widened as she looked closer at the ring. It had something in the center that looked like a purple diamond and white diamonds surrounding it. There were green engraved leafs surrounding those diamonds and it had a golden band.

"That looks like it could be a purple diamond… But I haven't even ever heard of a purple diamond, maybe a pink one but those are extremely rare," Kagome whispered under her breathe. Her father just smiled and slipped it onto her small finger.

"This ring is for you and has been passed down in our family for generations, and yes you are right that it is a purple diamond. It is a well kept secret in our family that is worth millions of fortunes. Now it is your turn to wear it," he whispered to his daughter. Kagome smiled and then ran off yelling, "I'm going to go and play with Souta!" A slender female came into the room right after Kagome left.

"Is that a wise choice? Giving her the ring now? We weren't suppose to give it to her until she reaches the age of 18... I suppose you have your reasons for giving it to her though and in which I would like to hear right now," she whispered. Mr. Hirugashi turned to face his wife and pulled her down into his lap with a sigh.

"That ring has protection spells on it, though it may start to give her power it will also protect her. You also know that she wouldn't wear it out of the house because after all it is a 'purple diamond'," he said with a chuckle. Mrs. Hirugashi cocked an eyebrow and frowned at her husband.

"You told her it was a purple diamond? How stupid is that!" she whispered angrily. He laughed and just shook his head.

"Well what am I suppose to say? Yes this is a magical stone that was passed down from family member to family member to help them gain their true power and protect them. Honestly, she is a lot smarter than that," he whispered back. Mrs. Hirugashi sighed and shook her head and whispered back, "I know your right… You are definitely right…" They didn't seem to notice a small figure watching them form the stair way. The little girl frowned slightly and walked back up the stairs.

"He lied to me… He told me it was a purple diamond but then again I just assumed it was at first," she whispered to herself. Kagome then climbed up the stairs and then went to the latter and climbed up to the attic. It was fixed up like a little tea room and was fluffy and pink. Kagome just smiled and walked over to the window that faced the way of the street. She watched as a little girl walked out into the middle of the street to pick up a ball, but then didn't seem to notice the car coming down the rode. Kagome's eyes widened in shock.

"Get away from the street! Get away from the street, get away from the street," she screamed as she pounded her small fists against the window. Tears streamed down her small frail face as her eyes widened. Then with a loud thud the car ran over the small little girl.

"That girl's life was just taken away in a mere second, just a mere second! Wait what is that," Kagome mumbled to herself. She saw the little girls body but then she also saw a transparent form of the little girl floating in the air. Then there was a beautiful woman floating on a broom next to her. She had silky blue hair and black eyes. She wore a purple Kimono. The little girl sat on the broom with the lady and then in the blink of an eye they disappeared… With that Kagome then fainted.

Her eyes open again as she looks around. This time she watched as a young woman with black hair places a spell on a cave. Her eyes widen in shock as she remembers where she is. 'This is in Inuyasha's forest… This place here is near the well.'

"Now the bracelet may be safe forever," the young woman whispered in a cold voice. Kagome's eyes widen in shock and she faints.

* * *

Silver eyes fluttered open in shock. Kagome sat up letting the blankets fall off of her chest. 'I don't remember that… That lady with the blue hair and that little girl who had died. Why am I remember this all now?' There was a purple shine on her hand and Kagome looked down to see the ring once again on her finger. 'So it has now come back to me. 'Then those last images… I know where the bracelet is hidden and I must now go and get it!' Kagome got out of bed quickly and threw on a black kimono with a silver obi. She also slid her two swords on by her waist.

"I must tell them of these new developments," she said to herself as she threw the doors open. She quickly walked down the hall only to bump into the other lord's son.

"Mm… How beautiful you are," he drawled out. Kagome growled and knocked him away and continued to walk down the hall. 'He needs to keep his mouth shut… His father wouldn't be proud of him doing so many of these things.' She sighed as she slammed open the door to the library. There sat Sesshomaru at the desk.

"I know where it is and I think we should leave soon.  
I had a memory come back to me and then I had a vision come to me… I think we need to hurry though because I don't know if Sakura has found out yet. I will meet you at the courtyard in 5 minutes," Kagome said before returning to her rooms. When she got there she saw Shippo sitting on the floor playing the a toy. When he looked up at her there was a slight pained expression on his face. Kagome looked away with tears stinging her eyes. How could she be so stupid? 'I have been ignoring the boy who I had taken as my own son.'

"I am so sorry Shippo, I wont ever leave you alone like that again. I will be back later though, I had come to say good-bye and that I don't know if I will survive this day," she whispered before running out of the rooms. Seeing that pained expression seemed to haunt her mind. 'I have been ignoring Shippo when I shouldn't have. I feel like such a horrible mother.' Kagome then felt someone lock themselves onto her own foot. Her eyes widened and she looked down to see Shippo looking back up at her.

"What in the world are you doing?" she asked. His face was tear stained and his eyes slightly puffy and red. 'I can't stand to see him like this.'

"I am coming with you and don't say that I cant because I miss you so much," Shippo cried. Kagome's face softened as she looked down at her son. She may have adopted him but he was indeed her son by heart. Though she may not have acted like the best mother for the past month or so she was sure to make it up. Then her eyes widened. 'The Lord's ball is coming up within two weeks. Hopefully by then we can get all of this cleared up.'

"Fine but we need to get going, we really don't want to keep Seshomaru-Sama waiting," Kagome said in a mock voice. Shippo laughed and jumped into Kagome's arms. She then leaned down and kissed him on the top of the head. 'I hope Kagome… My mom never ignores me like that again.' Kagome's feet echoed throughout the hall as she continued down to the courtyard. She reached an open door and she stepped outside to see Sesshomaru standing there and waiting for her.

"Let's go," Sesshomaru said with an emotionless voice. Kagome's eyes widened slightly as he hadn't used that voice with her in awhile. It began to make her wonder whether something was wrong or not. She just shook her head and stepped beside him with Shippo in her arms.

* * *

A loud cackle filled a room of red silks… There sprawled across the bed was a beautiful woman with black hair and blood red eyes. Its was no other than Lady Sakura. 

"I am so bored…" she drawled out. She flung her hair to the side as she jumped off of the bed. Her blood red kimono dropped slightly when she did so. There came a knock at the door. Sakura tilted her head slightly back to look at the door.

"Whom is it?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice. The door opened to reveal Inuyasha with a smug looking face. He walked quickly over to her and descended his lips onto hers. She moaned slightly when he slid his tongue into her mouth massaging her tongue. She pulled away and looked into Inuyasha's eyes.

"So what do you have to report to me today," she asked. Inuyasha ruffled his hair slightly before sitting down on the bed. He seemed to be slightly in thought and he turned his eyes to look at her. 'Even if he is under my control I cannot trust him totally.' He turned to his golden eyes to her and smirked slightly before inching closer to her. He placed a clawed hand under her chin and lifted her face up.

"Our sources in Sesshomaru's castle tell us that they have found out where the bracelet is. It is in Inuyasha's forest, or rather my forest," Inuyasha said with a smirk plastered across his face. Sakura smiled brightly and tilted her head to the side. She pulled her kimono down in the front slightly and could tell that Inuyasha was staring intently.

"Exactly where in Inuyasha's forest is the bracelet," she asked. Inuyasha's face hardened slightly and he looked away.

"We were not able to find out where it is located… I am sorry for disappointing you Lady," Inuyasha said in barely a whisper. Her eyes narrowed in anger as she stood up. She slammed her fist down against the desk and the vase that was on it shattered. 'They couldn't even find out exactly where it is? I am surrounded by fools and they are all starting to get on my nerves…'

"There is one good thing though… We do know that they are going to travel to the forest today so we can follow them and hopefully get the bracelet," Inuyasha said. Sakura nodded and sank back onto the bed. 'Well at least that is one good thing…'

"Prepare to leave," she in a cold tone.

* * *

A woman seemingly around the age of thirty-seven, was standing next to a huge tree. Cherry blossoms seemed to fall from it and drift down to the ground. The air was slightly polluted and there was noises of cars passing by. Mrs. Hirugashi was leaning against a tree in the back yard. It had been a long time since she last saw Kagome. They had, had no choice but to go to the police station and declare her missing. Tears seemed to roll down her face. It had been a couple months and Kagome said she would only be gone for a couple of weeks. 

"Oh my dear Kagome, I miss you so much and I never told you about the truth," she whispered to herself. It seemed almost too painful for her to think of Kagome. Then there was some thought that popped into her mind, 'What if she is dead?'

"No she can't be, I wont even think about that, but what if she is," she mumbled to herself. Her eyes were watery and slightly puffy. Kagome had been like a daughter to her even if she really wasn't her daughter. She had taken care of Kagome for most of her life. Now she felt like she had lost her forever… She couldn't help but remember the moments of Kagome's life with her.

Flash Back

"Mommy no! It's suppose to go like this," said a little girl with a small pout. Mrs. Hirugashi laughed at Kagome. They were currently working on a puzzle and Kagome was trying to make the wrong piece fit in the wrong place.

"No dear it goes like this," she said as she put another piece there. Kagome frowned and stuck her tongue out at her. Mrs. Hirugashi began to laugh loudly and Kagome frowned.

"There is something I want to tell you Kagome," she said quietly. Kagome looked up at her with a slightly confused face.

"You are going to have a little brother or sister," she said. Kagome's eyes widened slightly at this statement. A huge toothy grin then spread across her face. She tackled her mom into a huge hug and looked up at her with hopeful eyes.

"Really," she had asked her. Mrs. Hirugashi had only nodded and smiled as Kagome gave her another bone crushing hug and a squeal of delight.

End of Flash Back

She could only smile as her thoughts wondered to how innocent Kagome had been. 'My sweet innocent little girl, and I will probably never be able to see her again.' She sighed loudly and closed her eyes listening to the wind.

"What's wrong," someone had asked from beside her. Her eyes snapped open but then softened as she saw it was only her son Souta. She smiled and patted on the soft grass beside her. He sat down and leaned his head against her shoulder.

"I miss Kagome," she said. Souta sighed as he looked at his mother. She had been a nervous wreck for the past month or so and it was starting to bother him. They had known that one day she might not come back but it might just be that the reality of it all was beginning to hit. She really wasn't going to come back. At least it had seemed that way for now…

* * *

They had been traveling on the cloud for awhile now and were just landing down next the bone eater's well. Kagome smiled softly as she walked by it. It held so many memories for her, some she did and didn't want to remember. They walked deeper into the forest and they soon came near a small hill that had a rock right in front of it. 

"This is it," Kagome said. Sesshomaru looked over at her and nodded his head. Kagome took a step towards it and set Shippo down. She then walked up towards the rock and wiped away the moss and dirt that covered it. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw the writing on it. This was indeed it, this had been the moment that she was waiting for. 'I can finally get the bracelet and defeat Sakura then live peacefully with Shippo and maybe a family if I ever get the chance.' She then began to read the words out loud, but the strange thing was when she was reading them it seemed to be in a totally different language.

"What in the world," Kagome mumbled as she stepped away from the stone. The letters on the stone began to grow bright red and then slowly the stone slid to the side presenting a passageway that went down underground. Kagome looked back and nodded as Sesshomaru and Shippo followed her down the steps. It was fairly dark but lit by dim lights that seemed like they were just lit. 'But that can't be right because no one has been here for centuries… Have they?'

She sighed as they continued further down into the tunnels. Kagome's eyes widened when they soon reach the end of the tunnel. There on a stone plate was the bracelet shining a bright color of light. Kagome was about to take another step but then stopped.

"So we have finally made it this far, I guess it is a good thing," Kagome mumbled. Kagome turned her head back to Sesshomaru, her eyes seemed to be filled with more emotion then ever before.

"Thank you so much for helping me make it this far Sesshomaru," she whispered and he nodded back to her. Kagome then started walking towards the bracelet again but then stopped. There were footsteps behind them and seemed to becoming at an alarmingly fast rate. She turned her head to look and quickly drew her sword in just barely enough time to block the sword that slammed down into her. She looked over and saw that Sesshomaru was now in a battle with his brother Inuyasha.

"We finally get to meet Kagome. My name is Lady Sakura," Sakura said in a cold voice. Kagome's eye's widened slightly as Sakura's feet swept under hers making her fall down. She quickly brought the sword over her head to block the next attack. 'She is fast, very fast… I hope I am a match for her. I don't know if I could stand it if she got her hands on the bracelet.'

"What's wrong little girl," Sakura sneered. Sakura swiped down at Kagome's leg causing her to scream in pain. Blood spit out of the cut as Kagome raised her sword to defend another oncoming attack. 'I-I-I can't give up this fight, I have to win this… I haven't even gotten married yet, I can't give up my life!' Kagome growled and hopped up, ignoring the pain in her leg. She charged forward bringing forth her sword and swinging it down. Sakura's eyes widened as she blocked Kagome's oncoming attack.

"Well, well, well, it seems as though the little girl had it in her after all. Too bad it wont last for very long because I will have your life," Sakura sneered. 'She seems to be getting stronger, I will have to finish this off pretty soon and stop playing around.' The was a loud scream coming from the side and Kagome looked over quickly. There lay Inuyasha dead once again.

"He was dead already," she whispered to herself. Sakura smirked, 'This is just the moment I need.' She raced forward and slashed Kagome's back. Kagome's eye's widened and all she could see was red. There was a pain in her back and all she could manage was a whimper. Sesshomaru also lay injured over by the wall of the cave unable to move. Shippo was still in hiding on Kagome's orders. Sakura laughed as she walked towards the bracelet. She turned her head towards Kagome right when she got there and smirked.

"I guess… This means I win," she said. Sakura then reached out her hand to the bracelet and snatched it. 'The moon bracelet, so powerful and now it is all mine.' She slowly slipped it on. As soon as she did it clamped down on her wrist. Sakura gasped and fell to the floor shaking in pain. 'What is going on? What is happening? This isn't suppose to happen!' There was a bright light shining throughout the whole cave. Kagome struggled to see what was going on.

"What is happening," Kagome murmured. The light it was so warm and Kagome could feel herself healing. Then the room got cold, very cold. When the light died down there was Sakura frozen in ice. The bracelet then appeared on Kagome's wrist. Her eyes widened when she looked down.

"Why did it appear on my wrist, why?" she asked herself. She looked over to see Sesshomaru also fully healed and Inuyasha once again alive. She just then realized that the bracelet was indeed far more powerful then the jewel of four souls could ever be. There was a small light that filled the room and when it died down there stood a older tiger demon and a female with long black hair. She walked up to Kagome and knelt down beside her.

"My daughter you have done a great deed here, you helped defeat this woman… She will come back though. The spell that binds her here will not last forever and when it fades you must kill her. I cannot stay long but I have been watching you from afar. I am afraid to say that I had died many years ago. I walk the Earth only as a memory so I could protect you. I will now give you your true power because you deserve it. Please understand I had to give you to my sister for your protection, I will be gone to the other world once I give you this power. We were only granted special permission to be here to protect you. I love you so much," the woman said in a cold whispered voice. Kagome's eyes widened in shock when the woman touched her forehead. She could feel warmth throughout her whole body, but then there was a terrible pain and she gasped in shock and passed out. When she next opened her eyes she found herself laying on the grass next to the well.

"Kagome I am so sorry… Sakura had a spell on me and I could see what I was doing but I just couldn't stop it. Then there was Kikyo whom also had a spell on me. I hope one day that you may be able to forgive me but I know that you probably will never be able to do that," Inuyasha said. Kagome looked to the side to see him with sorrowful eyes. 'I knew that could not really be him doing all those things.' She smiled slightly and embraced Inuyasha tightly. Tears rolled down her face as she remembered what had happened. She had met her mother but just as soon as she met her she had disappeared to the world where the dead go.

"I knew it couldn't be you, I knew it just couldn't be you… I am glad it wasn't because I feared so much Inuyasha, I feared that you had turned on me, especially when you tried to kill me," she whispered. Inuyasha smiled and tightly embraced her again. She smiled brightly now that she had Inuyasha back with her.

"Kagome, there was something that I had wanted to tell you before Kikyo had placed the spell on me… You see the thing is… I love you Kagome," he said. Kagome's eyes widened in shock. For years she had longed to hear those words, for years she had waited for him to return her feelings. Yet, now that she had it she couldn't help but feel there was something missing. Her eyes then widened in shock when she looked into Inuyasha's eyes. 'I am not in love with him anymore… I am in love with his brother.' Kagome then pulled away from his embrace.

"Inuyasha I am so sorry… I am not in love with you anymore. You see the thing is that I am in love with someone else. I think I could only consider you my brother now," she whispered. Inuyasha nodded his head and then looked away. He had known it might come to this.

"I knew you wouldn't wait for me for long… It was just a matter of time. I hope you find happiness Kagome, I truly do," Inuyasha said sadly. Kagome nodded and pulled away just to get knocked down by a little orange ball. She looked down to see Shippo and she laughed.

"I missed you to Shippo, but first there is something I need to do," she said as she set him back down. Kagome then walked over to where Sesshomaru was and smiled. He looked over at her, his eyes seemed much softer then before. Kagome's eyes widened in shock when she saw this.

"I… You almost died Kagome, and I had thought that I had almost lost you," he whispered. 'I almost lost her, and when I had thought I lost her I had come to realize that I had feelings for her. It might even be love…' He looked over at her and was shocked when she rapped her arms around his waist.

"I know… Sesshomaru I have realized something, I think I might be in love with you," she murmured. He smiled and it had shocked Kagome. Sesshomaru never smiled, not at least since his mothers death. He tilted her chin up and closed his eyes. He then leaned down and kissed her passionately. Kagome then closed her eyes and slid her arms around his neck. She had found someone that would return her feelings without having to wait for years. She then pulled away and Sesshomaru gave her a questioning look.

"I want to say good-bye to my family," she said. He nodded and his emotionless mask had slid back into place. Kagome bent down and picked up Shippo while walking over to the well. She smiled as she looked down at the well. It held so many memories for her and now she would never see her family again. While holding Shippo she bent down and picked a couple of flowers. When she had gotten back up she bent over the well. Kagome then threw the flowers into the well and watched them as they drifted down towards the bottom. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she turned away with Shippo still in her arms.

"Good-bye everyone," she whispered. She was about to walk back towards Sesshomaru but then her eyes widened. Kagome felt something pulling her and soon she was falling backwards into a pink light. It wasn't the normal blue light when she had gone through the well. Something was different but then she found herself and Shippo floating in time. There in front of her was a lady with long blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. She was wearing a long flowing white gown.

"My name is Time… I control all time. It was I who had sent you back into the past of the Feudal era and it was also I who closed the portal to your home. Now that you have done what you were suppose to I am going to send you back to your family and then I will close the well so you wont be able to go back to the past again," Time said. Kagome's eyes widened and she started crying and hugged Shippo tightly to herself.

"My dear what is the matter?" she asked. Kagome looked up at time, her eyes were puffy and red and she seemed so heartbroken. 'I may never see my love again… At least I still have Shippo and that was an accident.'

"I had finally found love and now it has been torn from my grasp," Kagome said. Time only smiled and embraced Kagome with her arms. Kagome felt a soothing and familiar warmth to the touch and leaned into it. Time only smiled and hummed softly.

"Do not worry for demons stop aging completely at the age of 18, so that means you have also stopped aging. You will see him again, don't worry," she said. Kagome frowned slightly and looked back up to Time.

"There are no demons in my time though," Kagome whispered. Time only laughed and looked at Kagome slightly shaking her head. Kagome looked at her very confused.

"My dear, there are demons in your time. There is as many demons as there are humans. Just remember things aren't what they always seem, now it is time for you to be home but first I shall give you a gift," Time said as she touched Kagome's brow. Kagome slowly glowed pink and then it died down again. Kagome was going to open her mouth to speak but then she felt herself being pulled again with the same pink light. When she opened her eyes again, she was laying on her bed. Kagome stood up and walked out the door and down the stairs. There she saw Shippo, Souta, her mother like figure, and her grandpa all talking about her. Mrs. Hirugashi turned to look at Kagome and smiled brightly and ran to embrace her. Earlier when she found Kagome she had called the police and told them she had been found and was at home safe and sound. Mrs. Hirugashi looked like she was about to speak but Kagome held up her hand to silence her.

"Do not worry I already know everything and yes, I missed all of you very much… I am gad to be home and I would like to introduce all of you to my adopted son Shippo," Kagome said. They all looked shocked to see that Kagome had adopted him. A year or two ago they had performed the demon way of adopting so he would be her son fully. Kagome snapped out of her trance and smelt the air. Indeed her mother was a demon, Souta a half, and her grandpa a demon. Kagome was happy to have her family back but at the same time she had lost her newly found love. There was something that time had said that she was hoping dearly was true. '_Don't worry for demons stop aging at the age of 18, you will see him again._' She smiled slightly and began to talk to her family.

* * *

A/N: Hi, hi, hi… Well here is a chapter for all of you who had been waiting a long time for it. I know, I know… But you know when things come up then things come up. I will keep updating and wont just leave it there for a long time again. So here you go and I think I might make another chapter this weekend for you all if you like this chapter. Your reviews keep me going. I will respond to your next reviews I promise but it's just that I am kind of tired and want to go to sleep now… 


	10. A New Life Style

(I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters containing it… Though sometimes I wish I really did. Nor do I own the other anime that I will probably be combining with this one for my story.)

Cruel Gift

By PinkGrenade

(Sorry for not updating but I kind of broke my computer and had to fix it…)

* * *

Chapter Ten: A New Life Style

* * *

Kagome has now been home for a month… In that time she was able to create fake documents about Shippo with the help of her friend. She also had gotten a job, but nobody in her family knew exactly about it, except for Shippo because she could never lie to him. With the help of a certain Time goddess, Kagome was also able to further her training. Kagome was then able to make her and Shippo's appearance look human. She also masked their scent of being demons and also masked their energy level so it also seemed human. 

Kagome loved being back home but it still pained her to think about her love. 'Sesshomaru…' She sighed as she flipped through the newspaper. She cringed slightly when she saw the headline. **'Four Bodies Found Dead That Have Not Yet Been Identified.'** She threw the paper to the side and sighed. It was another murder that probably wouldn't be solved. The corners of her lips twitched up slightly. 'It is probably the work of another demon gang… These humans think that they will be able to catch them. What they don't know is that they wont ever be able to catch them. Oh no, they will never be able to.' Kagome heard a slight phone ringing so she looked into her purse and pulled out her phone. She then flipped it open.

"Hello? No, not today… I am not in the mood for working. Yes, I know you trust me more to get the job done then the others. I promised my son that I would take him out somewhere today to have some fun. Plus then we are going to be moving into our new place. Yeah, okay, bye," Kagome said then hung up the phone. She groaned slightly and sunk into the coach. She heard someone walking downstairs so she turned to look. What she saw was her mother looking at her with a bright smile. Mrs. Hirugashi walked over to where Kagome sat and sat next to her.

"So dear how are you today?" she asked. Kagome groaned slightly. She hadn't planned on seeing her mother today until she was leaving to her new apartment that she had gotten. Kagome put on a smiled and gave her mother a huge hug.

"Well actually I am moving out… I got this really nice apartment in the city. I know what you are going to say, it is to dangerous to live in the city. I got the biggest apartment in the building there though. It has 2 ½ bath, 3 bedrooms, a living room, a dining room, and a kitchen. Of course it has a balcony but the building is only two floors and we are on the second floor. Don't worry mom I can take car of Shippo and myself. I already showed that to you by being able to get a nice car with my new job. You have already seen how well it pays so please don't try to talk me out of this," Kagome pleaded. Mrs. Hirugashi took in a sharp breathe quickly and then let it out. She had just gotten her daughter back and wasn't to happy about letting her go out on her own just yet. Yet, it wasn't as if she really had a choice in the matter because it was her daughters choice.

"Of coarse you can go… I just didn't think it would be this soon before I let you out on your own. I only just got you back you know," she said. Kagome smiled and hugged her tightly. 'I am so glad that she is going to let me go!' Mrs. Hirugashi laughed slightly and then pulled away. She looked at Kagome and thought about how she changed. She had indeed become a very bright and beautiful woman.

"I need to go pick up Shippo from kindergarten and then we will be moving," Kagome said as she walked out the door. When she got outside she smiled and took in a deep breathe. The air was slightly polluted but was starting to clear up a bit. She walked over to the stairs and started walking down and away from the shrine. Kagome then walked over to her small little black car. She got in and started driving down the road. Her eyes flickered quickly out the window to a tree she had just passed by. She thought that she had seen Sango, the one person who had been like a sister to her. Yet, Sango would be dead because she was only a human and they do not live very long. 'It can't be, she is already long gone and dead…' She groaned slightly as she pulled up to the elementary school. It didn't seem like Shippo's teacher like her very much. She laughed slightly as she remembered the first incident with the teacher.

Flash Back

Kagome walked into the school and approached the door to her son's classroom. The parents had to go in to pick up the kids because of everything that has been going on. More unsolved murders had been appearing. She opened the door to find Shippo playing with a little girl that had bright emerald green eyes and long wavy brown hair. She was a very pretty little girl. The little girl also had a demonic aura, so Kagome could tell she was a demon. Kagome smiled slightly then her smile widened as she looked at Shippo. He was much different looking with a spell on him to make him look human. He still had his intense blue eyes and slightly ruffled red hair. He had no tail though, and he had normal feet.

"Shippo I am here to pick you up," Kagome said. Shippo turned to look at her with a surprised look. Kagome's mom was the one that usually picked him up but he smiled and ran and jumped into her arms.

"Wow, slow down there little fox," Kagome teased. Shippo smiled brightly and buried his face into her chest. She decided then that she would pick him up more often because it made him so happy. Kagome smiled and was about to leave when a lady with shoulder length brown hair and dull brown eyes came up to her. She was a very plain woman, not very pretty but not ugly either. Kagome smiled and nodded her head to the woman.

"You must be Shippo's older sister. He is such a sweet boy," the teacher said. Kagome cracked a smile and forced down the laugh that was threatening to explode from within her.

"Actually I am his mother… The woman that has been picking him up is my mother," Kagome said. The woman visibly tensed and stared out Kagome with a disbelieving look in her eyes.

"Very nice joke miss. You look like you are only about seventeen years old," the woman said with a slight laugh. Kagome's eyebrows rose in amusement. Then she had remembered her training with Time. Mentally she was 25 years old, but physically she was that of a nineteen year old.

"Actually I am twenty years old, thank you very much," Kagome said with mock in her voice. The woman glared at her and snorted. Kagome narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Did the father leave you then," the woman sneered. Kagome sighed slightly and forced a sad look to come into her eyes. She had already made up a story in case people asked her question about Shippo's father. She just couldn't let them know he was adopted because that would lead to question she didn't want to answer. Kagome then forced tears to come from her eyes and turned her face away a little.

"He died protecting us from a bunch of thugs," Kagome said solemnly. Shippo tightened his grip on Kagome and sniffled a little. The woman's eyes widened and she turned her head down.

"I am so sorry," the woman said even though she didn't sound sorry at all. Kagome nodded and turned away. She could still sense for some reason that the woman disliked her. She wiped her and Shippo's faces leaving them both with puffy and red eyes.

End of Flashback

"Hi mom," Shippo shouted as he jumped into Kagome's arms. She laughed and spun him around and then set him down. 'He is just way too cute.' Kagome chuckled and held his hand and was about to leave when the teacher came up to her. She groaned slightly but put a smile on her face.

"Hello Miss Hirugashi, Shippo has been doing very well in his class and I was wondering if you might consider letting him skip a couple of grades," the teacher said. Kagome smirked and looked down at Shippo. He looked up and smiled. 'Well it couldn't hurt…' She smiled and nodded to the teacher. Kagome then though that she might need to think about this.

"I really don't know… I think I might just think about this because he has seemed to have made friends and I would hate to take him away from them. I really need to get going so I will see you later," Kagome said. She and Shippo then went out to her car and drove towards the park. She smiled as she looked down at Shippo just when they parked in the parking lot. She and Shippo then got out and walked towards the swing set. Kagome sat on the left swing as Shippo sat on the right swing swinging. Kagome breathed in deeply as she felt the air pass through her.

"You're thinking about him again," Shippo said quietly. Kagome looked and him with a small smile and nodded. She then looked over to the trees, 'I can't help but think about him.'

"I have something I need to tell you… We are moving out and moving into a apartment into the city. It is actually very nice, I made sure of that. You will be home schooled. I really don't want to deal with teachers questioning my age anymore. It causes… problems," Kagome said. Shippo nodded with an understanding look, but then his face flushed when he thought about something. He looked back at Kagome.

"Thinking about your little crush," she teased. Shippo looked away because his face was as red as a tomato. Kagome laughed and tilted her head back. They soon got up to leave and go home.

* * *

"Get off me you little slut," a cold voice hissed. A woman with red hair and green eyes sat on a mans lap. You could easily tell they were both demons for the woman had claws. The male had silver hair and golden eyes. He raised his hand so fast you couldn't see it, and threw her across the room. She looked back at him with a murderous glare. 

"Learn your place slut," he hissed. The woman visibly flinched. She got back up and glared at him with hate and anger. 'How dare that filth even think about touching me. Only one woman will ever be able to touch me… Kagome.' He narrowed his eyes and slowly got up from the throne. He walked towards her and pulled out his poison whip and slashed her across the chest instantly killing her. Her eyes slowly rolled to the back of her head and she dropped down dead. The doors across from the throne slammed open. In came a tiger demon who looked down with widened eyes.

"I told your mate time and time again to keep her filthy hands off of me… She didn't listen so she had to die," Sesshomaru said coldly. The man barely managed a nod as he stepped forward. Sesshomaru looked at him with a cold icy stare.

"Tell me what you have to report then take this filth out of this room and burn it," he hissed. The man nodded as he looked down into the face of his beloved mate. Sesshomaru growled and the man gulped and looked back up at him. Sesshomaru then narrowed his eyes and raised his hand.

"W-w-we haven't been able to find her. It has been getting harder and harder to slip into human world. It is those damned spirit detectives that have been keeping us out," the man said. Sesshomaru nodded and signaled the man to leave. The man picked up the body of the dead woman and left. He seemed a bit happy to get away with his life but sad about the life of his mate. Over the past five hundred years Sesshomaru has changed greatly. He become colder, meaner, and gave no mercy. Kagome when in the past, had managed to break down his walls but when she was forced into the future his walls came up stronger then ever before. Now he was known as the cold Lord of the Makai world. The door swung open and Sesshomaru looked up to see his brother Inuyasha running towards him.

"What is it Inuyasha?" he asked. Inuyasha seemed to be very angry at that moment. 'What could it be?'

"Sesshomaru… There is another demon gang rising up in the human world. They are very powerful and are raising up in status. They will soon be able to go up against our gang in that world," Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru growled slightly. 'A new gang raising in status fast… This could prove to be a problem for me.' Sesshomaru stood up and walked over to him.

"It seems I will have to visit the human world," he said.

* * *

Kagome's cell phone ringed once again. She looked down and groaned slightly as she picked it up. She then said, "Hello? Wait what? It can't be… No… No…. I will be there…" She hung up and rushed to the door and swung it open only to glance back briefly. 

"Mom I am leaving I will be back later to take Shippo to my new place," Kagome screamed. She hurried down and this time instead took her motorcycle. She placed her helmet onto her head and started speeding down the road. 'How can this be? How did this fucking happen? Was no one paying attention?' She growled and sped up. The street lights seemed to pass by so quickly and soon she was in the city. She raced through the city streets and then turned into an alley. She swung her leg off of the motorcycle and went up to the dead end. Kagome placed her hand in front of her and whispered something and a door appeared. When she opened the door she was in a huge mansion. Kagome threw her helmet off as she raced up the stairs and turned left running to the door at the end of the hall. When she opened it her eyes widened when she saw the leader of their gang laying on the bed dead. She had blue hair and blue eyes and was extremely pretty.

"What happened!" Kagome screeched. Everyone in the room turned to her in fear. Kagome was the right hand person of the leader. Kagome growled and one of the gang members stood up.

"We were out on one of the jobs and Lady Sakino decided to accompany us this time," the woman spoke nervously and Kagome then realized that Sakino only went out on jobs when Kagome was with her for protection, "and she wasn't looking and someone hand lodged a sword through her back…" Kagome narrowed her eyes and growled as the woman backed away. Sakino never ever wasn't paying attention, she had a special power to tell whether or not someone was behind her. This woman was lying. Kagome sighed as she walked over to the blade that the Leader of this gang always had. Kagome carefully picked it up and turned to face their shocked face's. She smirked slightly as she unsheathed it.

"Sakino had told me if anything were to happen to her that I would become the new leader of the Black Soul gang… Oh yes, and I also knew her extremely well. She and I go back about 500 years," Kagome said. There were many shocked faces in the room.

Flash Back

Kagome looked around as she heard a whimpering somewhere. She ran to find a beautiful demon with blue hair wounded slightly on the leg. Kagome walked up to her and had helped her that day and they soon become great friends. Kagome even told her about the future.

"Sakino, once day I may have to go back to the future and I won't be able to see you again," Kagome said sadly. Sakino shook her head and giggled slightly. Kagome looked towards her in shock.

"You will see me again in the future… Demon's stop aging once they reach the age of 18. We are not immortal though because if we are killed by another we will die. If we are not killed then we shall survive. I will survive for you Kagome and I will see you again. You are a true friend and it is hard to find true friends in these times of ours," Sakino said. Kagome smiled and hugged Sakino tightly.

End of Flash Back

"Also… Sakino never goes on a mission without me! Don't you dare try to lie to me. She also is always able to tell when someone is behind her you insolent bitch. I am just lucky there are hundreds of demons still in the gang that don't lie. Now I am going to ask you all a question and I expect an answer or if you don't give me one you will die right then. Were all of you the ones that accompanied her to the mission?" Kagome asked. She glared around the room looking at each one of them. The same woman stepped forward with fear and replied yes. Kagome then smelt something. It was Sakino's blood and it was on each of them. Kagome snarled as she raised her sword forward. 'Betrayal…' She glared at them as they backed away in fear.

"BETRAYAL! That is one thing I do not take kindly too, now die," she said coldly as she swiped the sword and sent a huge wave of miko energy at them purifying them as they continued to scream. She then turned to Sakino and her eyes grew sad. Kagome snapped her fingers a few guards came in with shocked eyes.

"Clean up this trash and then prepare for Sakino's funeral," she spoke coldly but softened a bit when she talked about Sakino. They nodded and Kagome ran out of the mansion and went outside and threw her leg over the motorcycle with Sakino's sword on her hip. She was going to get revenge and it was going to be sweet. She spread her senses over the city and found the gang that those insolent girls had handed Sakino over to. Kagome raced through the city until she came to a mansion that was in open view. She swung her leg off of it. Kagome walked towards the door and burst it open with her demonic powers. She smirked as all heads of male demons turned towards her with shocked faces. She smiled sweetly as she drew her sword and decided to kill only those with the scent of Sakino on them.

"Let's play," she said coldly and then charged forward.

* * *

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha teleported outside a mansion and walked up to it. Sesshomaru stopped right then. His eyes narrowed as he looked over at Inuyasha whose eyes widened slightly. 

"Do you smell that," Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru growled slightly.

"The smell of blood," he spoke coldly. The walked up to the door to find it in pieces and when they were inside they found dead bodies scattered everywhere. Sesshomaru growled but found there were more alive than dead which was very strange to him.

"What had happened here," he asked. One of the male demons was now missing an arm and walked up to him. He bowed down and kept his head down. He then looked up at Sesshomaru with fear in his eyes.

"It was one female demon… She had silver eyes and was extremely powerful. Her eyes though held no emotion The only thing she said before she began the slaughter was, 'Lets play.' Then after she killed ¼ of us she said that her revenge was done and she disappeared. We couldn't stop her, she was too strong and too skilled," the man said. Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly but then narrowed them again. 'The only female demon I have ever seen to have silver eyes was Kagome…'

* * *

Kagome and Shippo soon reached the apartment building so she got out and Shippo did to. They had spent 2 hours going back and forth unpacking. Now it was fully done so Kagome walked up the steps to the second floor with Shippo in her hands. She walked over to the door and was about to open it when she turned around to see two males. One had black hair and was wearing a green outfit. The other had red hair. They both looked at her a little confused. Then finally the man in the green outfit held out his hand and Kagome took it with a smirk. 

"The name is Yusuke," he said.

"Kagome," she replied coldly. She looked over at the red haired man and he bowed to her. She gave a slight smiled to him.

"The name I go by when with friends is Kurama," he said kindly. Kagome raised an eyebrow when she looked at him. 'Why is he telling me that if I don't really know him?'

"Well that is nice and all but I have to put my son to bed," she said. She then turned around and walked back into her apartment with Shippo in her arms.

* * *

A/N: Hello to everyone who is reading! I hope you are enjoying this because I sure am! 

bluediamond-hime: Well here is the next chapter so thanks for reviewing!

Lady Aurora of the Cresent: Thanks for reviewing!

anime89: Well here is another chapter and thanks for reviewing!

sheenchi: Glad you like it and thanks for reviewing!

LacyKatt08: Thanks for reviewing!

Chris's-baby girl: Thanks, and thank you for reviewing!

LynGreenTea: Well here is more and thanks for reviewing!

LadyAkina: The question isn't if she is going to meet him again but how, thanks for reviewing!

Fall3n 5akura: Yea I was going to update that weekend… That was until my damn computer broke! Then I had to fix it because it was my fault lol. Anyways thanks for reviewing!

stories91: Thankies and thanks for reviewing!

inugrldemon: That is what I am doing working on it. I write because each time I write it helps me get better. D Thanks though for your opinion and thank you for reviewing!

CodeLyoko: Lol… Anyways thanks for reviewing!

Flame Ivy Moon: And here is another update. Thanks for reviewing!

LacyKatt08: Thanks for reviewing!

MM: Lol, interesting idea. Thanks for reviewing!

Nickole Riddle: Yup, and thanks for reviewing!

Golden-Eyed-Girl: Thank you, I try my best… Thanks for reviewing!

hermonine: Thank you and thank you for reviewing!

LadyKatt08: And thanks for reviewing again!

shoegirl106: Lol, okay, okay, here you go and thanks for reviewing!

Kogomie-cutie: Lol, well thanks for reviewing!

Megan Consoer: And here is another chapter so thanks for reviewing!


	11. Black Rose

Cruel Gift

By Pink

(I do not own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, or any of the characters containing them. Though sometimes I wish I did…)

* * *

Summary: Kagome was always seen as a mere copy of the woman she was reincarnated from. All seems lost when she finds that her one love will not return her feelings. After a fateful wish changes her image both physically and mentally, will she be able to finally find happiness?

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Black Rose

* * *

Kagome woke up with a groan and slammed her fist down onto her alarm clock. That had resulted into it breaking into little tiny pieces and flying everywhere. Kagome's eyes shot open and she leaped out of the bed pulling the covers off. When she looked at the remains of what used to be her alarm clock she groaned. 'That is the twelfth one… I really need to learn how to wake up on time without these damned things.' 

"Might as well get ready," she groaned. She stepped into the shower and let the cool water run down her body. Kagome closed her eyes and let the tears slide down her face. 'I wonder if I made the right choice… I should have never gone back to the well… If I had not gone back to it then I would still be with Sesshomaru. He probably has forgotten about me so I should not keep on worrying about him.'

She stepped out of the shower and rapped a pink towel around her small frame. She walked into her bedroom and threw off the towel. Kagome then walked over to the closet and pulled out a baby blue dress with small flowers on it. She slipped it on and let it fall onto her small frame. She then slipped her feet into blue slippers.

The dress fell down to her knees and had short sleeves. She walked over to her desk and blow-dried her hair. Kagome then picked up a black comb and brushed out her silky smooth hair and then put it into a high ponytail. 'I know I did not belong there but… I love him. Now my only friend from that time is dead.'

"I do not know how much more I will be able to take," she whispered. She stood up and walked out of her room and into the hallway. Kagome then walked into the kitchen and started to prepare Shippo's breakfast. It was Saturday so she did not have to take him to school. She did not really like the teacher nor did she like being around her. 'She is such a stuck up snob.' She wrinkled her nose in disgust. Her cell phone rang so she flipped it open and answered, even though she did not want to.

"Hello," Kagome answered.

"_Boss, the plans for the funeral are coming along fine… We also need to know what kind of flowers you want for Sakino's funeral,_" came the voice from the other line. Kagome sighed and leaned against the counter. She did not even want to do this but this was her friend's funeral.

"Black and red roses," Kagome replied.

"_Right. __Are you doing okay Kagome? You do know if you ever need someone to talk to you can always come to me. We are friends right,_" the voice asked. Kagome closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip.

"Of course we are Kaia," Kagome responded.

"_Good, because I wanted to make sure you knew that you were not in this alone. We are friends, practically sister's, we should help each other when it is needed the most… You do at least understand that,_" Kaia said over the phone. Kagome smiled slightly.

"I will talk to you later Kaia," Kagome said.

"_If course, good-bye Kagome,_" Kaia said before Kagome shut her phone. Kagome could feel the slight warmth that she had been missing for a few days. She missed Sakino dearly and would probably always miss her. She then turned to the pan on the stove and cursed loudly.

"Well there goes breakfast… I guess we are going to be eating out today," she growled. The breakfast she was cooking caught on fire so she quickly put it out. 'I need to pay more attention when I am cooking…'

"SHIPPO GET OUT HERE I KNOW YOU ARE AWAKE AND DRESSED," Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. Right when she finished say that an orange blur flashed into the room. He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt and black pants. His hair was pulled back with a rubber band. 'I really did not think he was actually ready…'

"What did you want mom," he asked. She felt her cheeks heat up and turned away. 'He is not going to let me live this down…'

"I burned our breakfast so we need to go and eat out," she mumbled. Shippo's grin widened when she said that and he began laughing.

"I am sure it was a little too well done," he said. Kagome growled and took his hand and led him out the door.

"You are way too cheeky for your own good… You know it could get you into trouble one of these days," she snapped. When she opened the door she saw Kurama opening the door across the hall also. He smiled charmingly. She felt then maybe they could be friends.

"Good morning Kagome," Kurama said.

"Good morning Kurama," she replied.

"Morning Kurama," Shippo greeted. Kurama looked over at him and smiled. Kagome's grin widened but then vanished, she was trying to hide it. 'Maybe I have not only found a friend but a babysitter for Shippo.'

"Morning Shippo, I see you guys are heading out then," he questioned. Kagome grinned sheepishly while Shippo laughed.

"Yea, mom here burned the breakfast," he said.

"Is that so," he said. Kagome nodded and tugged Shippo's hand.

"We would stay and chat but we really have to go and eat," she said and dragged Shippo with her. They both got onto her motorcycle and Shippo wrapped his small arms around her waist. Then they were speeding off with the wind blowing against them.

"So where are we going to go eat," Shippo asked. Kagome took a minute to think. 'Maybe Old Grandma's Place…' She grinned at the thought of such good food. The woman who owned it was also really nice to her.

"I guess we will go to Old Grandma's Place," Kagome said. Shippo grinned when he heard the name of the place. He also really liked it. They passed many streetlights and buildings until they came to a small stone building. They both hopped off and walked inside.

"Hey Grandma two plates of strawberry pancakes please," Kagome called out as she and Shippo took a small table by the window. An old woman that was extremely short walked into the room. She walked over and gave both Kagome and Shippo a hug.

"You need to visit more often, it does get really lonely here," the old woman said. Kagome smiled and then laughed. 'She is always so nice to us…' The woman came out ten minutes later with two plates and set them in front of her and Shippo.

"Two special orders for my lovely strawberry pancakes," the old woman said. Kagome smiled and thanked her. She and Shippo soon began to eat. 'Her food is always so good…' Kagome's face soon darkened when she remembered something. Sakino's funeral was today. Shippo looked up at his mother with a slight frown on his face.

"I just remembered…. Today is Sakino's funeral so we will have to go home and get ready soon," she said. Shippo nodded and they said goodbye to the old woman and left. Kagome decided before she would go to the funeral she would get some flowers. She walked into the shop and rang the bell. About three minutes later a brown haired male walked out.

"Yes," he asked.

"I would like to purchase some flowers," Kagome said. The man seemed to nod very slowly. Kagome began to wonder if there was something wrong with him.

"What kind of flowers and for what occasion," he asked.

"I would like a dozen red roses and one black rose, it is for the funeral of a very good friend," she said. The man nodded and went into the back. Ten minutes later he came out with fresh red roses with one black rose wrapped in black paper. She paid him and took the flowers. She and Shippo then headed home. Once they got there they began to get ready for the funeral.

_Flash Back_

"_Hello, little sister," Sakino greeted. When Kagome looked over she saw Sakino waving to her. Kagome grinned and ran over to hug Sakino._

"_It is good to see you today," Kagome said. Sakino nodded and sat down with Kagome on the hilltop. Kagome looked over at her and asked, "What have you been doing lately."_

"_The usual… Raiding villages, killing humans," Sakino said. Kagome's eyes widened when she heard that last part. Sakino burst out laughing at the look on Kagome's face._

"_Dear, I was just joking," she said. Kagome laughed slightly and smiled. Sakino pulled Kagome into a tight hug and let her lean against her._

"_I do not know what I am suppose to do with my life… I just wish I could fast forward time," Kagome said. Sakino sighed when she heard Kagome say this. She tightened her grip on Kagome._

"_Kagome, never try to rush time… It is a precious thing that must be taken slowly in order to experience it to its fullest," Sakino murmured into her ear. Kagome bit her bottom lip, she knew she was right about taking time slowly but it was just so hard for her._

"_I know, I know… I know," she mumbled. Sakino smiled and played with Kagome's hair._

"_You know if Inuyasha gives you any trouble I will just come and beat him into the ground for you," Sakino declared. Kagome laughed and then she and Sakino started to wrestle around on the ground._

_End of Flashback_

Kagome smiled fondly at that memory… Yet, it would never happen again. No more jokes, wrestling, or cuddling with a sister like figure. She slipped on a black dress and walked back into the living room to find Shippo already ready. She then walked over to the table and picked up the roses.

"Are you ready," she asked.

"Yea," he replied. They then walked back outside and then this time got into the black car. They drove for what seemed like hours. 'Of course it would seem like hours, I am going to my best friend's funeral,' she thought bitterly. They soon pulled up to a small graveyard and parked in the parking lot. They both got out and walked over towards the small crowd. A woman with brown hair that was down to the waist, and a black dress walked over. She also had green eyes.

"Hey Kagome… This must really be hard on you," she murmured. Kagome nodded and tried to fight back the tears.

"Yea, it definitely is really hard on me," Kagome said softly. The woman gave Kagome a soft and loving hug.

"It is going to be okay," the woman whispered.

"Thank you Kaia," Kagome said. The woman nodded and all three of them found their seats for the funeral. They waited and watched as different people went up and talked about how brave Sakino was… Or how she was a great leader and would be dearly missed. Kagome frowned as she heard all of these speeches. 'Now one has got her right…'

"It will be alright," Kaia said once again. Kagome nodded and walked up to the front of the chairs. She turned and laid the dozen of red roses and one black rose onto Sakino's lifeless form.

"I guess this really is goodbye," Kagome whispered before turning back to the audience. She breathed in deeply and then exhaled.

"You all gave your speeches about how great of a leader she was or how she would be greatly missed. One thing I noticed is how you have all misread your own leader. I just cannot understand that. Sakino was a great person! She was my best friend and my sister. She cared for everyone that worked with her. Yet in the end she was betrayed. I cannot understand it. Someone like her who was a loving, caring, kind, loyal, true, noble person, was betrayed. I just… I didn't lose my leader, I lost my sister and now she is gone! I just hope you have the heart to see her for who she truly was to us," Kagome finished and walked away from the front. A lot of the people present had shocked looks on their faces.

"Well said," Kaia murmured when Kagome returned to the seat with her. She nodded and watched as the casket of her dear sister was lowered into the ground. One single tear dropped down her cheek before she turned away.

_Flash Back_

"_If something were to happen to me… Well, let's say I died. Would you cry for me," Kagome asked. She had wanted to know this to see if their friendship was really true._

"_I would cry one single tear and then turn away," Sakino said. Kagome's eyes widened when she looked at Sakino._

"_Why," she had asked. Sakino just smiled._

"_That single tear would be for losing you… Then I would not cry at all because I would not dwell on the fact you died. I would celebrate your life knowing that I would join you in the spirit world after my death," Sakino said before giving her a hug. Kagome smiled and hugged her back._

_End of Flashback_

"I will only cry one tear and then I will cry no more… That single tear will be for losing you… I will not dwell on the fact that you have died. I will celebrate the life you had lived knowing that after I died I would join you in the spirit world. I have many more things to do before that happens so I hope you can wait for me my dear sister," Kagome whispered. She and Shippo then left Kaia and went home. The drive was a long and silent one. It seemed to be eating away at Shippo. He glanced at his mother.

"Why did you say that before we had left," he questioned. She smiled sadly.

"I said that because of a conversation that I had once had with Sakino," Kagome replied. Shippo nodded and it was silent the rest of the way home. Once she and Shippo were inside she sent him to bed. Kagome then walked into her room and pulled a picture out of the desk. It was a picture of Sakino and her smiling foolishly at the lake. They were wearing bikinis and were having a great time.

"Your memory will not be put to waste," Kagome said softly before putting away the picture. She then got into bed and went to sleep.

* * *

Ring… 

Ring…

Ring…

Kagome groaned as she sat up. Her phone was ringing once again. She cursed slightly as she searched for it. 'Damn, what could they be wanting at this time of night.' She soon found it and answered.

"Hello, what do you guys want? WHAT? I'll be right there," she screamed and slammed her phone shut. She quickly got dressed in black pants and a black tank top. She slipped on her black boots and tied her hair back. She then picked up her sword and quickly wrote a note for Shippo. She then ran outside and raced down the streets on her motorcycle. Kagome could not believe what she had just heard.

"_Boss… We need you… We are being attacked," the voice had said._

"Damn it," she screamed and continued to go faster and faster.

_Flash Back_

"_Before joining you in this line of work… I have one thing I need to ask you Sakino," Kagome had said. Sakino looked at her._

"_What is it Kagome," she asked. Kagome nibbled on her bottom lip._

"_Why do you do this line of work," Kagome asked._

"_It is an adventure," Sakino replied._

"_What is your job as the boss," Kagome asked._

"_To protect the ones who work for me with my life, we are like a family once you join," Sakino said._

"_We are already like family," Kagome said. Sakino nodded slowly._

"_Yes, but I would like it if my sister were to join me," she said._

"_Okay," Kagome replied._

_End of Flashback_

'I have to protect those who work with me with my life because we are like family once they join.' She sped up faster and soon came to a clearing where the battle was taking place. Kagome slipped on her black facemask before even thinking about going out there.

_Flash Back_

"_Why do I need a mask when I fight," Kagome questioned._

"_As my right hand person you need a mask because our identities are suppose to always remain a secret," Sakino had replied_

_End of Flashback_

It looked like the sides were evenly matched. There were so many wounded but luckily non were killed yet. She sighed and drew her sword. 'I will do what you did Sakino.' Kagome then rushed into battle and soon found herself clashing swords against a tall man that wore a black facemask also.

"I take it you are the leader," she spat.

"As are you," he replied coolly. They continued to fight. Every attempt she made he blocked and every attempt he made she blocked. That was until she somehow managed to hit his face and knocked off his facemask. His hair covered his face so she could not get a good look. He then hit her in the face while she was distracted and her mask flew off. She soon found herself with a sword pointed to her neck and she was lying on the ground. When she looked up at the figure her eyes widened in shock. His hair was out of his face now and she was able to get a good look at his face.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered in shock.

* * *

A/N: I had a writer's block for a while and could not figure out how I wanted this chapter to go. I was able to finally come up with how I wanted it to be and I will keep updating it from now on. I will answer your reviews next time I promise. 


End file.
